


I'm Dying for a Taste of You

by StayExtraFrosty



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex Manes, Claiming Bites, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No discussion of safewords, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, POV Alex Manes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Top Michael Guerin, Voyeurism Mentioned, bratty Alex, graphic description of blood, intense smut, light self injury, only once because alex is trying to tempt michael, switch Alex Manes, switch Michael Guerin, there are the beginnings of a plot though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayExtraFrosty/pseuds/StayExtraFrosty
Summary: Alex Manes is a vampire hunter tasked with hunting down rogues who kill humans. His next target is Michael Guerin. Known to sometimes over-indulge at the blood balls and was placed at the most recent scene by witnesses. But this might be more than Alex bargained for. Top Michael. Bottom Alex. Alex POV. PLEASE READ TAGS
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 32
Kudos: 89





	1. I'm Dying for a Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to have the two of them flirt while a weapon is pressed between them. Because reasons. This is also my longest smut fic ever.
> 
> FINAL WARNING: The sex gets very intense and very rough. There are some sweet moments but it's not a fluffy love-making session. All the kinks and/or triggering events should be tagged but message me if you think I missed something. As always, don't like then don't read.

Alex was no stranger to the smell of blood but this place made even him want to gag. Scantily clad men and women wandered around shamelessly, blood dripping from various wounds on their body. More power to them he supposed but how anyone could _enjoy_ being sucked within an inch of their life by a vampire was beyond him.

Blood balls were the equivalent of drug dens. Except these were technically legal. Alex looked back at the police officers positioned at the doors and around the room. No one was supposed to die here but someone clearly missed that memo.

He knew he was overdressed. As a donor at least. He wanted to cover as much of his skin as possible without drawing suspicion. He didn’t need his target sniffing him out before he had time to take the shot. Not to mention he needed to keep his gun concealed. There was also a retractable knife slid into the side of his boot.

He looked down into his glass, the whiskey inside colored red from the lights surrounding him. He hadn’t seen his target yet. Then again, maybe he was already here, back in one of the private rooms drinking and being sucked off by his next victim.

“Hey there. You must be new,” a sweet, feminine voice said. He looked up as the young woman sat across from him. Her corset pushed her boobs up in a way he was sure drove any straight or bi man crazy. Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Tall, slender. She was beautiful. Or at least she was until he noticed the blood dribbling from the side of her lips.

“Sorry. I’m just observing today,” he said shyly, hoping it would get her to go away.

“Oh honey. Careful with that one. Remember where you are.” How could he forget. Her nails tapped on the table a couple times before she grinned at him, flashing her fangs. She made her way around the table to stand in front of him.

“Just a tip, the best way to know if you’re into this or not, is to jump right in. I’d be happy to go easy on you. Or, if I’m not your type… I know some sweet guys who would treat you right.”

His shoulders tensed. Not that this was a place where he should be nervous about being gay. Most vampires didn’t seem to care one way or another. The woman leaned in close, the smell of her perfume covering the blood pretty well.

“I also recommend leaving that gun tucked away,” she teased. His eyes darted around the room, checking to see if anyone heard her. But if she noticed, chances are the others did too. Was his cover blown before he even started the mission?

“Maybe you can help me then.” She raised an eyebrow. “I’m looking for a rogue vampire. He’s been killing women he takes home from this place.” She hummed and looked around.

“Does this vampire have a name or are you throwing around baseless claims, hunter.” Her voice was still sweet but there was an edge now. The nails on her fingers could almost certainly rip his throat out before he had time to react.

“The suspect is named Michael Guerin. Do you know him?” She barked out a laugh.

“You must be delusional. Michael wouldn’t hurt anyone. In fact, no one at this club does that kind of thing. If they do, we dispose of them ourselves.” He was taken aback. The woman played with the edge of her corset.

“I recommend you get out of here. You won’t find what you’re looking for,” she said, crossing her arms. He clenched his fists and stood slowly.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

He turned and ran into a hard chest that didn’t budge. He gazed into golden brown eyes. A sharp jaw and a scruff that clearly hadn’t been shaved in days. A crown of curls sat atop his head and a lazy grin sat on his lips.

His shirt had the sleeves rolled up and buttons left undone. There was an unmistakable red stain covering the shirt. His slacks hung low, button and zipper left open. Alex wanted to drool at the sight. He mentally scolded himself. There was nothing attractive about a vampire.

“Someone looking for me?” His voice warmed Alex in places he knew it shouldn’t have. This was his target. “Should we go to my private room? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable on your first time,” he said, shamelessly looking Alex up and down. His cheeks warmed and he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Careful there brother. He’s a hunter,” the woman said.

“Thanks Izzy. I got this. I think that beautiful girl I saw you flirting with earlier is waiting.” Alex assumed she left. He couldn’t take his eyes off Michael. He must be using a charm of some sort. It was the only explanation. He was a professional damnit.

Alex shook his head and broke eye contact with him. Not all vampires could control minds that way but it was better safe than sorry.

“Please. Follow me,” Michael said, turning away from him. Alex’s head jerked up to watch him go. He shouldn’t follow. It was safer surrounded by people. But he was inviting him to be in close quarters, making it easier to kill him.

The two of them walked away from the slow throbbing music. They passed a couple. A man leaned over another, licking up the blood that had run down the other’s chest. The man being fed on was clearly into it. Their moans were vulgar and Alex turned away from them. How could anyone just do that in front of others?

Michael led him to a door, even going as far as to open it for him. He wanted to reach for his gun but pulling to early would compromise the mission. He had to wait until his guard was down. Vampires enter an intoxicated like state after feeding. That was his opening. If he had to spill a bit of blood to complete the mission then he would.

The door led to a long hall with several doors lining the walls all the way down. Michael walked down about halfway before stopping in front of another door. It had his name scrawled on a golden plaque.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to give me your gun mister hunter. I’m sure you can understand why. I’d hate to have to kill you before we get a chance to talk so best to just comply.” Alex met his stare for a brief moment before reaching inside his leather jacket to the holster for his gun.

He handed it over cautiously, praying that he didn’t just shoot him. Then again, Michael liked to drain his victims. There was never a single drop of spilled blood on the scene. Michael smiled and stepped inside the room. Alex followed him in and looked around.

The lighting in here was more normal though it still had a red tint. A loveseat sat to the side and a bed in the middle of the room, headboard pressed against a wall. Alex didn’t know what to do. The bed was too intimate. The loveseat reminded him too much of a casting couch from porn.

Michael fiddled with glasses at a small bar filled with various hard liquor and wine. He set the gun down next to an open bottle of bourbon. He must have been pretty confident to think that Alex couldn’t get it back from there.

“Well don’t just stand there. The bed and couch are cleaned between visitors.” Michael handed him a glass. He wasn’t going to drink it.

“I just have some questions for you. It wont take long,” he said.

“The first thing you say to me is a promise that I won’t get to enjoy this for long? Tell me, do you like to torture men?” Alex rolled his eyes but as hard as he tried, his flirting was getting to him.

“I just want to know if you’ve seen this girl,” he pulled the folded photo from his pocket and handed it to Michael. He looked at it for a moment and then shook his head.

“Can’t say that I have. Then again I don’t keep track of every person that comes here. And some guests opt to wear masks if you hadn’t noticed.” He had noticed. Which made this even harder. But this man had to be the killer. He was placed at multiple scenes by witnesses.

“How often do you leave with your food for the night,” he said, letting his disgust sneak through.

“Oh, I see. I’m a suspect.” Michael let out a heavy sigh, not seeming bothered by his comment in the slightest. He seemed more disappointed than defensive.

“Just answer the question,” Alex ordered. Michael’s nose twitched. He was moving into dangerous territory. This man could easily kill him if he wasn’t prepared. He shouldn’t be trying to piss him off but he couldn’t stop himself.

“For your information. We have rules.” He stepped closer. “We don’t leave with the donors. They all leave first.” Another step. “And we stay behind.” He was just a few inches away. “It’s also frowned upon to seek out donors outside of blood balls.” Alex’s breath hitched in his throat as he leaned in. Michael cursed under his breath and let out a heavy sigh. The tips of his fangs reflected the light.

“I don’t think you know how good you smell,” he muttered. Alex felt his cheeks flush. He tried backing up but his legs hit the loveseat, making him stumble back on it instead. Michael hovered over him, placing his hands on either side of his head. Alex couldn’t sink any farther into the couch.

Michael placed a knee between his legs on the couch, leaning into him. His eyes showed hunger and lust. Alex tried to squash down his own excitement. It was fucked up. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. He should be repulsed. But his body just wouldn’t listen.

Not wanting to ruin his jacket (at least that’s what he told himself) he shrugged it off and tossed it to the side. His heart raced when Michael groaned and ran his tongue over his teeth.

“I knew you liked teasing. I promise to be gentle.” Alex gripped the couch as his head moved to the crook of his neck. He tried to stay still but he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. Michael’s breath tickled his neck. “You can ask me to stop,” he said, voice shaking with need.

He wanted to. He didn’t want to.

This man was a murderer and he needed to end this before he was the next victim. Alex stamped down his desire and shoved Michael back. He wished he could have appreciated the surprise on his face longer.

He grabbed the knife in his boot, flicking the blade open. He tackled the vampire to the ground, straddling his hips, knife pressed to his neck. Michael just laughed and watched him.

“Now that you have me like this what exactly do you intend to do?”

“You will die here. You didn’t show mercy to those girls and I refuse to show mercy to you!” He pressed the blade into his skin, drawing a line of blood. This was it. All he had to do was pull and he would die. At least long enough to put a bullet in his head.

So why did he fucking hesitate?

“One second too long hunter.”

He was flung back. Or rather carried by Michael. His back hit the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. His hand wrapped firmly around his neck. Michael snarled at him, fangs on full display for Alex to see. He twisted the knife from his grip.

“Kill me if you want! There’ll just be more,” Alex threatened. Michael traced the point of the knife down Alex’s face, never pressing hard enough to draw blood. He shook his head.

“I don’t want to kill you. It would be a waste of a beautiful face.” he responded. His eyes flicked down. “Your body is far better suited for pleasure.” He knew he was blushing. What was this game they were playing? He dragged the knife over his neck and down his chest. His muscles tensed and he hated the way his cock responded. This had to be a spell.

“You don’t know shit about me! It’s not real pleasure if you have to put someone under a spell.” Michael’s eye twitched with annoyance. He pulled the knife away and released his grip on his throat.

_What the hell?_

“I don’t use that shit. It’s better if they actually want it.” He paused and shook his head. “I didn’t hurt those girls either. But you’re going to believe what you want.”

Michael turned away from him and moved back to where he had set the gun down. He picked it up after retracting the blade of the knife. He walked back to stand in front of Alex, holding out both weapons in front of him.

“Just leave hunter.” He took the gun and knife from him, wide eyed. They never taught them what to do when the vampire gives the weapons back. Especially not with a face that looked so crushed. Michael was back to pouring himself another drink

“Alex,” he found himself saying. Michael’s head turned slightly.

“What?”

“My name is Alex. So you can stop calling me ‘Hunter.’”

“Why tell me? We’re never going to see each other again,” he said with a humorless laugh.

“Well that would be a shame,” Alex joked back without thinking.

He wanted to eat his words. For a second he forgot he was dealing with a vampire. He didn’t want to flirt with him. But the way the muscles in his back flexed at his words made it hard to regret. He watched his hands grip the bar, knuckles turning white.

“Leave Alex. Or I might do something you don’t want.”

Alex should leave. He knows it. But that look was so lost. So broken. And so familiar. He’d seen that look on himself in the mirror. He dropped his weapons on the couch, watching Michael’s shoulders jump at the sudden noise.

He took slow cautious steps toward the vampire, watching his breathing grow more erratic with every step.

“Please, don’t come any closer,” he begged. Alex stopped. He was close enough to touch him but didn’t want to upset him further. “I told you that you smelled good. That was an extreme understatement.” Alex stood there quietly for a moment, heart racing.

“What do I smell like,” he asked quietly. Michael let out a strained whine.

“Like fucking heaven. Vanilla, leather, alcohol and about a million other things. I can hear your heart racing you know. I’m scared that if I were to taste you, it would never be enough.” Alex swallowed.

“Why?” Michael spun around and stepped into his personal space, their noses nearly touching. His fangs were fully extended

“Because I can tell. You’re blood would be like top shelf drugs. There’s other vamps out there that can smell you and are pissed they can’t have you. Don’t let any vampire have you, understand? Claiming would be inevitable.”

He had only heard the most basic information about a vampires claim. They usually did it with another vampire but sometimes they would claim a human. It was the equivalent of marriage. He didn’t know much about the actual process.

“I understand.”

Michael stepped back again, running his hands over his face, probably trying to make his fangs go away. Alex knew that wasn’t easy. Once they had been pushed that far, it was either feed or starve until you can distract yourself from it. Like an even worse form of blue balls.

The thing was. If Alex left right now, Michael would go back out there and find some other donor to satisfy him. The thought made him clench his fists. Why was he jealous? It wasn’t like Michael was his. He didn’t want anyone to drink his blood. Even if it was someone as beautiful as Michael.

Alex turned away from him to grab his jacket and weapons. They would never see each other again after tonight. He would keep looking into the deaths of the girls. But he knew for certain it wasn’t Michael. He picked up his jacket and held it on his arm. He looked down at the knife. Then the gun. Then the knife again. He dropped his jacket.

He picked up the blade and flicked it open.

_Am I really going to do this?_

Yes. He was. He pressed the blade to the pad of his hand. He sliced.

The knife was flung out of his hand and he was pressed against the wall once again. Michael’s eyes were filled with fury and hunger. Heat shot straight down to his groin.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing? I just said—”

“Drink.” Blood dripped down his arm. Michael’s eyes were wide and desperate.

“Alex,” he groaned.

He pushed his hand closer to his face. Michael just turned away. Fighting every natural instinct he should have. Alex pulled his hand back, pressing his own mouth to his wound. His blood was warm and tasted coppery. Though he knew it would be different for Michael.

Michael gasped like he was in pain. Maybe he was. Either way he didn’t hold Alex down hard enough to restrict his movements. He lifted his non-bleeding hand to turn Michael toward him again. Their eyes met briefly. Alex leaned in slowly, wanting to give him the option to back out.

The blood on his lips should have repulsed him. Yet he was finding that none of this was repulsing if it was Michael. Their mouths pressed together. Michael tried to keep his tongue from licking at the blood on his mouth but it was no use.

A shudder ran through Michael. Then he was yanking Alex flush against him, tongue driving past his lips to taste his own. Alex whimpered as his fangs grazed over his bottom lip. Suddenly he was laying on the bed, Michael positioned between his legs and hovering over him.

“I’m sorry,” he said desperately. He leaned to lick up the blood that had dripped and Alex’s hips rolled of their own accord. Michael groaned, pressing his hips against Alex in return.

Michael sealed his mouth over the cut, tongue running over the shallow wound and sucking gently. His teeth scraped but never pierced skin. Alex pushed his shirt off one shoulder and Michael yanked his arm out and the other followed. He tossed it somewhere in the room and moaned when Alex ran his hand over his torso.

He watched Michael in awe. It looked like he was kissing his hand. It was beautiful.

After a minute or so, Michael pulled away, a drop of blood still on his lips. Alex leaned up to kiss him again, wrapping an arm around his neck. His hands found the hem of his t-shirt and pulled up. They broke apart to toss it away as well.

Their skin moved against one another so easily, like they were made for this. For each other.

Michael broke the kiss again, resting his forehead against Alex’s. His teeth still hadn’t retracted. Alex, stroked his face softly. Then he turned his head to the side, exposing his neck.

“Fuck Alex. I said don’t let anyone have you. That includes me,” he said, tracing his fingers over his pulse point. His mouth may as well have been watering.

“But you need it don’t you?” Alex glanced back at him, angling his head further, encouraging him. Michael pressed his mouth against his neck, licking slowly. He kissed and sucked but never bit him. Alex rolled his hips again.

“I can find another donor. I won’t hurt you,” Michael pleaded. His voice was strained. It was taking everything he had to resist. A stab of pain in his heart. He shoved Michael back and grabbed his face, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“I don’t want you to find another donor.” His eyes flashed red, bloodlust taking over him. Alex leaned in close, pressing a hard, fast kiss to his mouth. He wasn’t afraid. This beast could kill him but he wasn’t afraid. He dragged his lips down Michael’s jaw and neck until he got to his pulse point. Then he bit.

Alex was yanked fully onto the bed, arms pinned above him. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Pure power rolled off Michael in waves. Alex knew the dangers of triggering bloodlust but he did it anyway. He wanted it more than anything. Wanted Michael to just take what he needed. But he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, Michael wouldn’t hurt him either.

“You want this, Hunter? Fine. But we do it my way.” He laughed, burying his face against his neck, teeth scratching gently. Alex’s jeans were too tight and he wanted nothing more than to have them ripped off of him. Literally. “Never thought I’d see the day a hunter would beg for it like this,” he teased.

“Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind,” he ordered. Michael just shook his head, leaning close.

“Bossy, bossy.” He kissed him again. All the vampires he had interacted with until now had been almost cool to the touch. But Michael… he was as warm as Alex. Maybe it was the bloodlust or the desire but fuck if he didn’t love it.

He dug his nails into his back, pulling him in. Other guys he had been with hadn’t been into that but vampires were different. They lived for the pain. Or rather, as he was learning, the line between pain and pleasure.

Michael moaned and nipped at his bottom lip. This time though, he let his fang catch, letting a drop of blood form before licking it away. His body shuddered at the taste. Alex didn’t know how he could be turned on but if he went to hell for the things he was feeling right now, then it would all be worth it.

Michael released his arms, dragging his hands down his body to the waistband of his jeans. His nimble fingers undid the button and zipper, yanking them down quickly. He broke the kiss again, making Alex whimper from the loss of contact.

“Patient hunter. I know you can be.” The nickname was no longer filled with suspicion and annoyance. Rather it sent another shot of need to his hard dick.

Michael went to pull his jeans completely off but stopped short of his knee. Alex froze. In all the tension and fighting, he had completely forgotten about his missing leg. He had never been so gone to forget that. What was this man doing to him? He looked down at Michael, worried this would make him stop all together.

“On or off?” It was such a simple question. But the fact that he had asked, while still very much in bloodlust had Alex relaxing back against the bed again.

“I can move better with it on. But if you want it off so you can have your wicked way with me…” Michael laughed and pressed his head against Alex’s thigh, nuzzling him.

“If you’ll let me, I’ll take care of you,” he assured. Alex nodded and sat up, beginning the process of removing the prosthetic. Michael moved to a different part of his body. He crawled around behind Alex and was kissing his shoulders, hands roaming all over his biceps and torso.

Alex tried to not get distracted but damn that mouth. His tongue darted out every now and then, wetting his skin. When he finally got it off along with the sock, Michael took it from him gently, setting it on the floor.

He resumed his attention on his shoulders and neck. Alex relaxed against him, whimpering sounds slipping from his mouth. Michael had found his pulse point again and was paying special focus on that one spot. His hands wandered down to his underwear and the very noticeable bulge. Alex groaned when he cupped him through the fabric. Michael didn’t tease long before he had pulled him out of the constricting material, rubbing him slowly.

“Fuck,” Alex sighed out. He felt Michael’s grin on his neck. Alex reached behind him, tangling his fingers in the beautiful curls, pressing his mouth over his artery. This pulled a moan from Michael.

“I’m dying for a taste of you. Please, can I have you,” he begged. Alex felt his teeth again and his cock jumped in anticipation.

“Yes,” he breathed out.

Michael didn’t go straight in like he thought he would. He pulled away from his neck, a tight control on his movements. He readjusted so that he sat behind Alex, legs on either side, body pressed flush against Alex’s. His slacks did nothing to hide his obvious arousal and it pressed against Alex’s lower back.

“Lean back against me and relax as much as you can,” he ordered gently. His hand continued stroking him, though it was more a second thought. Alex did as he was told, running his hands over what he could reach of Michael’s arms.

Michael’s free hand held his jaw gently, tilting his head to the side. He locked his lips over the spot again but still didn’t bite. He sucked and massaged with his tongue, serving only to work Alex up, making him thrust into the hand still wrapped around his cock. When he was satisfied, he pulled away, speaking low next to Alex’s ear.

“This might hurt at first. But it’ll get better. Trust me.” And he did. Alex didn’t know why, but he did.

Michael licked his neck again. Desire coiled in his stomach. A light pinch, then a throbbing pain. He gasped as Michael’s teeth sunk into him. His first instinct was to yank himself away but the warmth spreading throughout his body called for a different reaction.

His hand found its way into Michael’s curls again, holding him in place. His eyes fluttered shut, getting lost in the feeling of having Michael attached to his neck. He felt more than heard him groan. His hips jerked up into his hand again.

The dizziness set in quick, as though he had been drugged. Every part of his body felt like a nerve ending and all he wanted was Michael’s hands everywhere. The hand wrapped around his cock stroked with more purpose. Alex moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard. Maybe even _wanting_ people to hear.

He could feel Michael’s tongue licking at his neck where the blood dripped. His hips stuttered, struggling to keep up with the pace Michael set. Alex cursed and tugged on his hair. Desire twisted in his stomach and every muscle in his body flexed.

His orgasm hit harder than he expected. His back arched away from Michael though he was held in place. White stripes spurt over his torso and Michael’s hand. His body shuddered as he kept working him, overstimulating to the point of pain.

“Fuck! Michael…” he gasped out. He felt Michael detach from his throat. He pressed his tongue to the wounds, slowing the bleeding. He released his cock, running his hands up over his torso and through the cum. Alex whimpered at the touches. Every nerve in his body screamed for more while simultaneously making him want to run away for a bit of relief.

The waves kept rolling through his body, as though he hadn’t come down from his orgasm. He dug his fingers into Michael’s head and twisted his other hand into the sheets. The small moans only seemed to urge Michael on. He ran his hands over every part of Alex he could reach. He pressed gentle kisses to his neck.

“Shh… it’ll pass. Just relax,” he whispered to him.

“What… did you… do…” Alex panted out as his cock attempted to reharden.

“It’s my venom. I use it to take away the pain.”

Vampire venom. Sold on the black market as a party drug. When used in excess, it can put someone out for almost a day. In small doses, an aphrodisiac. When injected straight into the bloodstream…

“Fuck I feel everything… it’s too much, damnit!”

“It’ll wear off in a couple minutes. I’ll let you go until then.” Michael released him. He moved fluidly, not even brushing against Alex as he got off the bed. Alex scratched at his skin. He reached in the direction of the vampire. His fingers brushed against strong abs.

He refocused his eyes and took in the beautiful sight of him. His slacks still hung low and open. Enough that Alex could tell he didn’t have any underwear on. His muscles tensed under his fingers. He dragged his gaze up his body and finally landed on his face. Blood dripped from his lips and his pupils were dilated. His teeth had retracted so they only looked slightly longer than normal.

Alex grabbed his wrist, pulling him back onto the bed and on top of him. Michael let his surprise show when Alex grabbed him and kissed him. He hesitated at first but soon he was kissing Alex with all of his pent up need.

Alex grabbed his slacks, yanking them down to free his cock. He needed Michael inside him. Prep be damned.

“Fuck me. I need you to fuck me,” he pleaded, trying to pull him closer. He kicked off his own underwear in the process. Michael groaned and kissed him again. Alex felt the prick of his teeth.

“Damnit,” he cursed, pulling away from the kiss and hiding his face. Alex had caught the briefest glimpse of his teeth. Alex reached up to pull the hand away from his mouth. The teeth were already back. “I knew you would be a fucking addiction. I’ve had you and now... It doesn’t help when you say things that make me want to claim you,” he growled as he nuzzled against his shoulder. Alex’s heart flipped. He knew it shouldn’t have but this man turned out to be an addiction for him too.

“I need you Michael,” he mumbled again, taking his hand and dragging it down his body. His cock was half hard again. He was ready. Michael felt this and gave a low laugh.

“Who am I to deny you, hunter?” Michael was gone for less than a second before he was settling between Alex’s thighs, a bottle of lube in his hand.

Michael kissed his thighs as he coated two fingers with lube. Alex tried to keep as still as possible but the venom still working its way through his system had him thrusting toward wherever Michael touched him.

Michael rubbed around his puckered hole, the cool temperature of the lube a startling contrast to his own body. He pushed himself up on his elbows so he could watch Michael. The sweat that had formed on his neck rolled down his chest.

“Fuck, you smell even sweeter down here. But I feel like you’ll be pissed if I mark you up too much,” he said, nuzzling the soft inside of his thigh. He pressed a finger inside him, moving slowly. Teasing.

Alex let out a strained moan, the sound catching in his throat. He had to know what he was doing. How drawing this out drove him so crazy. He’d always been a patient person but with Michael, it wasn’t fast enough. He grabbed Michael’s hair, forcing him to look up at him.

“Mark me up as much as you want. But move your damn fingers faster or I might kill you,” he threatened. A sinful smirk grew on his face.

“You really know how to get a guy going,” he teased back. Alex would have responded but the finger that had been teasing him curved up, pressing against his prostate. His head rolled back as he released Michael’s hair and a second finger pushed in with the first.

The damned things fucked him open as he felt Michael’s tongue on his thigh. A quick nip then the sharp pinch of his teeth. The pain was hardly there compared to the first bite. The warmth that had been subsiding roared back to an inferno. His brain didn’t know what to focus on.

Michael decided for him as he scissored his fingers and began pushing a third in. He massaged the muscles, rubbing against Alex’s prostate more with every thrust. He was close again. Twice in less than ten minutes. It had to be a record. For him at least.

“Gunna… come…” He mumbled out. His hips moved with the thrusting of his fingers, forcing them deeper. Michael groaned and lifted the leg he was attached to over his shoulder, opening Alex up and giving him a better angle.

Michael seemed to bite down harder, sending a sting of pain through him. The not unwelcome feeling made his cock jump. He panted, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Michael’s hair again. He cursed as the fingers buried inside him spread him open. They twisted and curled to press against all the right places.

It was the press of a fourth finger that sent him spiraling over the edge again. His vision went white as it pushed in with the others. A choked sob ripped from his throat as his hips jerked, adding to the mess covering his torso. Alex fell to the bed, back arching as he gripped the sheets and Michael’s hair.

He felt Michael detach himself from his thigh, licking at the wounds to stop the bleeding. He pulled his fingers out of Alex’s ass slowly, careful to not press against any more sensitive areas. Alex’s head was spinning. Was it the orgasm or the loss of blood?

His hand fell from Michael’s hair as he crawled up his body, hovering over him. Alex’s half lidded eyes let him take in the beautiful man. He looked every bit like a predator deciding how to kill its prey. The blood that ran down his jaw and neck only made Alex want him more. He belonged to this man now. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind.

Michael leaned in close, nuzzled the side of his neck that he hadn’t bit. Alex whimpered as his head rolled to the side. He would let this man kill him if he wanted. Michael exhaled a laugh, pressing soft kisses to his jaw and over his cheek. A gentle finger turned Alex’s head back to face him. Michael kissed him gently.

“No more. Don’t need you passing out from blood loss.” He brushed a piece of hair off Alex’s forehead, smiling sweetly. “You ok?”

Alex didn’t know if he could give an answer. He felt more than ok but also very obviously not thinking clearly. His body burned from the venom but he found that it wasn’t like before. He wasn’t desperate for more but Michael’s hands on his body were a welcome feeling rather than a painful one.

“I think so. What did you do,” he asked slowly when he found his words again.

“I took back some of the venom. While another vampire might be able to handle going a third round right away, I’m well aware you’re just a human,” he joked, rolling off and propping himself up on his elbow.

Alex looked over at him in all his naked glory. He was still rock hard and Alex felt bad that he hadn’t gotten off yet.

“You saying I’m not as good as another vampire,” he teased half-heartedly. Michael rolled his eyes and leaned in, speaking low against his ear.

“You far surpass any vampire. But if you were one… I could fuck you all night.” His heart hammered in his chest. Michael’s fingers traced patterns over his arm and torso, placing featherlight kisses to the spot under his ear and his jaw.

“You’re saying you want to turn me?” Michael froze in his movements, his body tensing.

“Careful Alex. Even suggesting it - especially when I’m high on you - the temptation is there. The idea of having you with me forever… fuck I want it. But you don’t deserve that kind of life.”

His heart skipped a beat. The idea didn’t exactly make him cringe or feel disgusted. Anything to keep this man next to him. His brain wasn’t in a right state and he knew it. As much as he wanted to believe it was.

He didn’t respond to the words. Just turned to face the vampire. He pushed him to his back slowly, pressing kisses to his collarbone and moving down his torso. Michael sighed happily, gently running his hand through Alex’s hair.

He nipped at the muscles on his sides, earning him a mixture of laughs and quiet moans. Alex wrapped his hand around his hard cock, rubbing slowly as he kissed his abs and down to his hips.

“Fuck Alex,” he breathed out. He felt himself grin. He moved and licked the head of his cock. Michael groaned and rolled his hips slightly. Alex took him into his mouth, using his hand to control how deep he went. The weight was heavy on his tongue and the salty taste made him moan. He hadn’t given head in a long time and he was remembering why he loved it so much. Then again, maybe it was just Michael.

Alex moved his tongue to massage the length of him. Michael rocked his hips slowly, never rushing him, just petting his head softly. He occasionally pulled but never hard. Alex relaxed his jaw, taking in more of him every downstroke. The head eventually hit the back of his throat. He held him there for a moment, loving the feel of him throbbing in his mouth.

Alex looked up at Michael through his eyelashes. He groaned and his hips jerked, making Alex gag slightly.

“Your mouth is a sin, hunter. I don’t know how long I can keep from fucking it.” The words sent desire straight to his cock. Though he wasn’t quite ready to have Michael abusing his ass again, he could at least give him a good blowjob.

Alex moaned around his cock, removing the hand wrapped around the base to run over his thighs. He dug his nails into the soft skin and scratched. Michael’s hips jerked again but he didn’t gag this time.

“You want me to fuck your mouth? Use you? Take what I want?” Alex groaned at the thought. That was exactly what he wanted. Michael pulled him off his cock. He released him with a wet pop and smirked at the vampire. He shook his head before climbing off the bed and standing at the edge.

“Lay down you damn brat.” Alex positioned himself on his stomach in front of him. He looked up at him, waiting for instructions. Michael ran a hand through his hair and down his face, looking at him almost lovingly.

“Tap my leg twice if it’s too much.” Alex nodded. “Words,” he ordered. Alex shuddered at the demanding tone.

“Ok.” Michael smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his mouth. He pulled back slightly, still close enough for their lips to touch when he spoke.

“Now open your mouth and look at me the whole time.” Alex watched him as he stood up. He opened his mouth as ordered, waiting for any further requests. There were none as the fingers in his hair tugged gently and Michael was slipping his dick into his mouth.

Alex wanted to let his eyes close to focus on the feeling of him but he didn’t want to disobey him. Somehow he thought he might regret it. Michael moaned and started rocking his hips, slowly at first. He did the same as Alex had done earlier, working himself all the way in as to not choke him. Though Alex wouldn’t have minded it.

Michael hit the back of his throat and he shuddered at the feeling. His fingers tightened in his hair and he thrust his hips forward. Michael moaned and did it again. Curses tumbled from his lips as he fucked into his mouth. Alex groaned around him, causing his hips to stutter in their rhythm. Alex’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Look at me.” The order was practically growled at him. His eyes popped open and Michael forced his cock deep, triggering his gag reflex again. He gripped Michael’s thighs, attempting to control his thrusts. Unsuccessfully.

Michael thrust into him hard and fast. His own cock was starting to feel neglected and he rubbed himself against the sheets, looking for friction. Michael laughed and smirked above him, never faltering in his movements

“Is your cock hard already? You’re so fucking good for me. I don’t know how I’ll ever let you go. Maybe I won’t.” Alex moaned again, rocking his own hips. Michael panted above him, watching him the whole time.

Alex glanced down at his slightly elongated canines. They weren’t like before but Alex knew he was craving something. He met his gaze again and Michael growled placing a hand over his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Alex didn’t know what he saw but he didn’t have time to dwell. Michael’s thrusts were losing their pattern, getting deeper and harder.

Then he was calling out. Moaning loudly and shoving himself to the back of Alex’s throat. Hot spurts coated his mouth as he swallowed as best he could. The throbbing against his tongue had his own hips picking up speed. He was past the point of caring that he was dry humping the bed like a teenager.

Michael pulled away and was hauling Alex up to his knees, crushing his mouth to his. His tongue darted out to taste himself. Michael wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping most of his weight off his legs. Alex groaned at the pressure of his cock being trapped between them, pressing against Michael’s abs.

“You’re so sexy... So responsive… Drives me crazy,” he punctuated each phrase with a kiss. Alex took his face in his hands, running his fingers over the stubble. He pressed his forehead against Michael’s, just breathing him in. He smelled like rain. He ran his thumb over his lips, and when Michael’s mouth opened, slipped one inside.

He brushed it over his tongue and back out. He did it again, this time pausing to catch his thumb over one fang. Michael took in a shaky breath, as though this was the most intimate thing they had done since meeting.

Alex could no longer imagine his life without Michael in it. He refused to have this be the only time they saw each other. Despite all his training to kill people like him. He was beginning to think it was all a lie. What had these people really done? Just because they drank blood from willing donors? Sure some of them killed people and they should be held to the laws of the government, just like anyone else. But to generalize a whole group? That sounded too familiar.

The pad of his thumb caught on the point of his tooth, drawing blood. He hissed, more out of surprise than pain. But Michael didn’t see it that way. He took Alex’s hand and pulled it away from his mouth, holding it to his chest.

“Sorry. You shouldn’t mess with those. I don’t want to hurt you unnecessarily.” Alex smiled and shook his head. He tugged his hand out of Michael’s and pressed his thumb to his lip, just as he did earlier with his palm.

He kissed him softly. Michael whimpered as he licked at his lip. Alex found himself being lifted then placed on his back on the bed. Michael had settled between his thighs and he could feel him poking his hole. Michael bent his legs back to have easier access.

“I need to be inside you before I do something stupid,” he said with barely contained restraint.

“Stupid like what,” Alex couldn’t help but ask.

Michael leaned over him, kissing and nuzzling his marked neck. Alex turned his head as though it was instinct now. He couldn’t stop it even if he tried. Michael moaned quietly.

“You’re making it really hard not to claim you.” Alex wrapped his arms around his neck. Some part of his brain thought through his next words but it certainly wasn’t the rational part.

“Then do it.”

Michael jerked back from him, an almost terrified look on his face. But even that couldn’t hide the joy dancing in his eyes. He shook his head.

“Alex. You don’t know what you’re saying.” Alex blinked and sat up, running his hands over Michael’s torso and shoulders.

“Maybe. But it feels right, doesn’t it?” He leaned forward, pressing kisses to his chest. Michael groaned softly then pushed him back down to the bed, bending his knees back

“It’s the venom talking. If you still feel that way after I fuck you, then I’ll consider listening.” Michael pressed himself against his ass again. He grabbed the lube bottle again and coated his dick.

He used the excess on his fingers to slip them back into his hole. One finger, then two, then three, making sure he was still ready. Alex moaned but knew not to get too used to it. Michael pulled his fingers out and guided his cock to replace them.

He pressed forward slowly. Alex’s back arched as he stretched around him, marveling at the fact that just the head could make him feel so good. He heard Michael curse from above him as he tried to go slowly. Alex’s fingers twisted into the sheets.

Michael thrust forward firmly but not rough. Alex groaned and tried to move his hips toward him but Michael held him in place. He pushed again and the head of his cock rubbed against his prostate, making him whimper and moan.

“I’m fine, Michael. Fuck me,” he pleaded. Michael trembled as his hips thrust forward roughly. Alex yelped in surprise. He felt so full and his cock leaked with precum.

“Do you have any idea how good you look right now? Spread open on my cock, leaking, begging me to fuck you.” Alex moaned when he thrust forward as he spoke. Everything faded to the back of his mind except for Michael and the way his body moved against him.

His thrusts picked up speed and he grunted with the force he used. Alex could hardly think about anything other than the way he pounded into him. He tried to watch Michael above him but every thrust was sending shockwaves of need through his body. His eyes fell closed as he got lost in the feeling.

Little moans slipped out every time Michael sank into him again. The headboard of the bed bumped against the wall. Alex felt a hand wrap around his throat, fingers carefully avoiding the bite. He opened his eyes to Michael staring at him a small smirk on his face. He lifted his hand to cover Michael’s, squeezing his fingers around his neck.

“You are so fucking perfect, Alex. How has no one snatched you up yet,” he said, leaning forward as he squeezed the sides of his neck. Not giving him time to respond, Michael kissed him with an open mouth. The dirty sound of them separating made Alex whine. “You are mine now. Do you understand?”

Alex normally hated this kind of entitlement. He always insisted that he didn’t belong to anyone. But something about it coming from Michael’s mouth made him want it more. These were obvious red flags but he couldn’t help himself. He moaned against Michael’s mouth.

“Yours,” he gasped out.

After a few more hard thrusts, Michael pulled out, though Alex didn’t have time to complain. He flipped him over and pulled him up on his hands and knees. He pressed down on his shoulders, forcing him down on his forearms.

He spread his ass and slid into him again, not bothering to go slow. Alex buried his face in the mattress in an effort to muffle his moans. Michael grabbed his hair and pulled him back up.

“Don’t you dare. I want to hear you. I want the whole place to hear you.” Alex shivered and his own cock jumped. Michael fucked him ruthlessly though he was almost sure he was still holding back. The desire that coiled inside him was ready to snap.

“Michael,” he moaned out, only managing his name. Then he was being pulled up so his back was against his chest. Michael wrapped one had around his cock and stroked. The other was in front of his lips, bleeding from a small bite on the heel of his hand. The same place Alex had cut his own.

Alex pressed his lips to the wound, licking at the blood. He should have been disgusted but again he wasn’t. Michael pressed his lips against the spot he had bit earlier, grunting out his words.

“Tell me you want this. That you want me to claim you.” His voice was pleading. The rational part of his brain told him to say no. But every other part of him screamed yes.

“Please. Claim me,” he whimpered out.

Michael’s teeth were sinking into him before he even finished talking. It wasn’t as intense as before but there was a dull pain. Then the warmth was spreading again. So much hotter than before and taking over every part of him. Michael fucked him hard and he could feel every groove and twitch of the cock inside him.

Alex’s third orgasm rocked through him, making him call out Michael’s name repeatedly. He came all over the sheets but his body wouldn’t stop burning. Michael detached himself from his neck and pushed him forward again. He seemed to let himself go, slamming into him at an abusive rate. Alex’s cock tried to come again but there was nothing left as it twitched helplessly. All he could do was moan and take whatever he gave.

With one last deep thrust, Michael cursed and came inside him. He ground his hips against him, using Alex to milk his cock. He rocked his hips gently a few extra times before pulling out. Alex’s legs shook and he felt Michael trialing kisses over his spine.

He let himself down slowly, laying on his side and panting hard. The burn had turned into a dull smolder and was quickly fading. Michael curled around him, leaving kisses wherever he could reach.

“Are you ok,” he asked after a moment. His mind was starting to clear. What had just happened? He lifted is fingers to run over the bite mark on his neck. At first, a panic started to build, but it was overtaken by comfort.

“Yea. I’m just… processing.” They were silent for a couple minutes.

“You regret it,” he said, a sad certainty haunting his voice. Alex felt him start to pull away. He turned toward him immediately grabbing his hand and holding it to his cheek.

“No. I don’t regret it. The whole thing was just—”

“Intense,” Michael finished for him. Alex nodded. He glanced down at his mouth. Before he could think better of it, he kissed him. Their first non-desperate, lust filled kiss. Michael held him gently and Alex ran his fingers through the curls. They broke apart after a moment.

“I suppose now would be a bad time to make you promise not to kill me, hunter,” Michael joked. Alex snorted and ran his hands over his arms, feeling the muscle.

“I promise.” He paused. “What did you do to me exactly?” Michael sighed and propped himself up on his elbow. He ran his fingers over the mark on his neck.

“They don’t teach you that in training? Man, the academy is sure going downhill.” Alex rolled his eyes. He wanted a real answer.

“Michael,” he scolded gently. He sighed again, running his hand through Alex’s hair.

“Basically, my blood will heal you if taken alone. But I also injected you with my venom. Well over the amount needed to cause a blackout, mind you. But with my blood in your system, it forms a bond instead.” Alex nodded, covering Michael’s hand with his own. He smiled and leaned in close, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“No other vampire will dare to touch you unless they want to deal with me. I can keep you safe.” Alex chuckled as the vampire planted kisses all over his face and down his neck, eventually landing on the mark.

“I hardly know you,” Alex pointed out.

“But this feels right. And I can’t wait to get to know all of you,” Michael responded, lifting his head and gazing down at him with the softest expression Alex had ever seen. He pulled him in again, kissing him lovingly.

Alex was essentially married to this man. A man he was supposed to hate but didn’t. He knew nothing about him except that this wasn’t a mistake. That maybe he was finally making the right choices.

Alex ended up falling asleep. He didn’t know how long. Just that when he woke up, he was covered in clean blankets and Michael was right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve left this open for continuation but I want to finish my other AU before starting a whole new one.  
> Feedback always appreciated!  
> Comments make me and all the other authors very happy and keep us motivated!


	2. Go On and Tear Me Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seemed to really like this and I'm glad! My brain has been stuck in this AU since I posted the first chapter so I've decided to continue this. Updates won't be consistent so I'll make sure to never leave on a cliffhanger. The kinks get a bit more niche in this one. This is still very much a porn with little sprinkles of plot and drama.
> 
> Kinks explored: cock warming, consensual non-consent, anal fisting  
> AFTERCARE IS IMPORTANT SO IT'S INCLUDED

What was Alex supposed to do now? Could he walk back into the office saying he failed a mission so spectacularly that he even ended up getting claimed by his target? Somehow he figured that wouldn’t go well.

Michael had snuck him out the back door of the blood ball. He drove them both home in an old pickup that didn’t at all fit in with the usual aesthetic of vampires. Most of them were all about luxury and flashy possessions. The only thing Alex could think about on that ride was how hot it would be to fuck in the bed under the stars.

His whole mind was nothing but dirty thoughts. Whatever Michael did to him, there’s no way it didn’t involve the constant horniness. It wasn’t even this bad when he went through puberty. Not that Michael wasn’t fully prepared to satisfy him. Alex hadn’t gotten a good look at the outside of his house before he was being dragged inside and shoved up against the wall.

Michael’s mouth was all over him. He sucked at the mark on his neck while grinding his hips into Alex. He couldn’t help but try to tug him closer. He hadn’t thought his body could handle anymore but he was rock hard by the time Michael was pulling his jeans down along with his slacks. He had spun him to face the wall and pushed into him again. Alex was still open from their earlier activities.

Michael had his forehead pressed to the top of his spine and his hands worked Alex’s cock. Neither of them had lasted long, both grunting out the other’s name as Alex came over the wooden floors and Michael filled him again.

And now sunlight filtered in from the edges of the blackout shade. Alex was naked and covered with soft cotton blend sheets. He could distantly hear Michael in the shower. He wanted to join him but he didn’t think he could handle any more sex. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table to check the time.

He was late. There were already missed calls from his partner Kyle, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave yet. He wanted to take a sick day that he rarely ever used but with the importance of the mission, it wasn’t an option. He needed to at least report back.

His stomach rumbled at him and he briefly wondered if Michael would even _have_ food. He buried his face in the pillow and groaned. Then he finally pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers over the area of his thigh Michael had bit yesterday. There was nothing. Not even a hint of it having ever happened.

Then he ran his fingers over the bite mark on his neck. Why hadn’t that healed? He grabbed his pants and underwear from the floor. He could get away with it today but he needed new clothes. After pulling his underwear on, he worked on his leg. Jeans took a little longer to put on but he couldn’t go to work in sweats.

Alex stood and walked out of the room, retracing his steps from the night before. There weren’t many stairs but the lack of a hand railing made it more complicated. He let his fingers drag over the wall for stability. He hated building standards sometimes.

The kitchen was a room off from the front area they had walked in last night. It wasn’t huge but certainly fancier than any kitchen he had been in before. The appliances looked new but the theme was more rustic. The appliances were all matte black but most other things were wood and granite based. Alex guessed the cabinets were cherry but couldn’t be sure. The granite was black but sparkled with white, making it look like stars.

He pulled the fridge open, happy to find it fully stocked with normal food. There was also a corner dedicated to bags of blood. He had never thought about vampires not drinking from a human. Every depiction they had been shown in the academy showed them as gorging from the necks of humans.

He picked one up and turned it over in his hand a couple times. There were labels signaling the type and a ‘best by’ date, but no other information. Had he been expecting a name? Maybe. He supposed it wasn’t necessary information.

“I think that’s mine. Unless you’re curious,” a voice materialized next to his ear. Alex jumped what felt like a foot in the air and he spun toward Michael, who had an amused grin on his face.

“Christ, would it kill you to make some noise,” Alex scolded. Michael just chuckled and took the bag of blood from his hand to set it on the counter. He was shirtless with sweats that still showed off the outline of his cock.

“Sorry.” He openly ran his eyes over every part of Alex. He blushed under the intense attention. “Do you make a habit of walking around shirtless, because I approve.” As he worked his way back up, his gaze lingered on the mark. Alex watched him smile and run his fingers over the mark.

He shivered even as a warmth spread through his body. His eyes fluttered shut and leaned back against the still open fridge. His head rolled to the side as Michael pressed his body against him, running his mouth over his neck. His one hand joined the other on Alex’s hips.

Alex lifted a hand to his hair, the damp curls tangling around his fingers. He heard Michael inhale deeply and then groan quietly. He kissed up and down his throat, occasionally nipping at the skin. Alex felt his fingers dig into his hips.

Then he was pulling away, causing Alex to almost stumble forward after him, as though Michael had been holding him up. He turned away from Alex and grabbed the bag of blood from the counter. He opened up a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen and pulled out a glass.

_What just happened? I thought…_

Alex had to catch his breath. His mark almost throbbed. As if telling him exactly what he was supposed to do for Michael. But he had been rejected.

“You just going to stand there with the door open?” Alex blinked himself back into reality. Michael had a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile. Alex blushed and turned to look for something easy to make. He settled on eggs, pulling three from the package.

“Um, do you want me to make you anything,” Alex asked? Michael chuckled and he realized the stupidity of the question.

“No. Don’t worry about it.” Alex grabbed the hanging pan and placed it on a burner.

“Why do you have all that food if you don’t eat it?”

“For you.”

Alex stopped in his movements to look back at him. His smile had transformed into something soft and his head rested in his palm. Another blush rose to his face and he cursed himself. Since when had he become so damn sentimental?

“What do you mean for me,” he asked instead?

“After you fell asleep last night I went shopping. I did drag you back here without much warning after all. Besides, the least I can do as your Sire is take care of you.” _Sire?_

“What does that mean?” His eyebrows drew together, smile falling to a slight frown.

“Last night I was joking, but now I’m serious. What _did_ they teach you in the academy?” Alex turned back to his eggs. Less than he originally thought, apparently. “Sire is one of the nice ways of saying I’m the one who claimed you. A lot of other vamps use words like master or mistress. I never cared for those terms much.”

Alex’s eggs snapped in the pan as he scrambled them. He supposed he would have to get used to those terms. Certain vampires weren’t exactly appreciative of humans. They viewed them as food and nothing else. He had thought Michael was one of those not even a day earlier.

He dumped his food on a plate and sat across from Michael at the table. He pushed the eggs around with the fork. He was hungry but he needed to know more about the world he had jumped headfirst into.

“When will this mark on my neck fade?” Michael’s fingers twitched to half close his fist.

“It won’t. At least, not completely.” Alex met his eyes seeing the hurt there. He reached for his hand, wanting to take back the question.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that. It’s not that I want it gone or anything it’s just in a kind of difficult spot to cover.” Michael squeezed his hand back.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry I didn’t think about that last night. I couldn’t think of anything except making you mine,” he said leaning in, smile returning to his face. Alex glanced down at his mouth. Was it ok to kiss him? What was their relationship exactly? Sure Michael was his… sire… but what else?

Michael apparently made the decision for him. He stood and closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth to Alex’s gently. His free hand held his face. Alex tested the water and licked his bottom lip. Michael opened up for him easily as he ran the tip of his tongue over his canines and then massaged his tongue. They both moaned quietly.

Michael’s fingers moved from his face to his hair. Alex knew his food was getting cold but it was just a passing thought. His mark throbbed lightly as Michael kissed him. The prick of his teeth warmed him and his cock started to respond. Michael groaned and pulled himself away.

Alex felt the cold as soon as he was gone. He watched the muscles in his back as he left the kitchen. He clenched his fists and shoved his chair back, hurrying after him. What was his problem. It was like he didn’t _want_ him anymore.

Alex caught up to him in the front room before he made it up the stairs. He yanked him back to face him.

“Why do you keep doing that? Do you not want me or something?” Michael pleaded with his eyes before turning his head away.

“Alex please,” he begged. He could have easily broken away if he really wanted to.

“No. Explain it to me. I’m not a mind reader Guerin.” He shook his head, eyes squeezing shut. He pulled his arm away and ran his hand over his face and jaw. He tried moving back. Alex grabbed him again, thinking he was about to run.

Michael grabbed him instead, shoving his hips against the nearby couch. His teeth bared to Alex’s face. Alex saw the anger and pain but his body reacted anyway. His mark seemed to scream at him to submit but he didn’t want to back down. He never broke eye contact even as Michael snarled at him.

“I can fucking smell you. I’m aware of every change in your body and it’s driving me mad to control myself.”

“Why?”

“Because,” he started, looking away first. He let his head fall to Alex’s shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt you. With lust comes hunger. And I know your mark is telling you to offer yourself to me but I could easily drain you.”

Alex didn’t move. Oh. He was worried.

He lifted his arms slowly to wrap around Michael’s neck. He pet his head gently. He could feel Michael panting and gripping his hips. His lips pressed to his shoulder and the moved up slowly. His teeth scratched him but never drew blood. He kissed the mark, whimpering with need. Alex’s heart broke. He had to do something.

He pushed Michael away from him gently. When he finally looked at Alex again, he lifted his arm, pressing his wrist against his lips. He could control him better if he needed to.

“I’ll be fine. You seem to forget I’ve been trained to fight off vampires.” His eyes were wide, searching his expression for any sign of hesitation. He wouldn’t find any.

Michael slowly ran his hand over his arm, gipping it gently. He turned it so the angle was better. He let his eyes flutter closed as he licked the soft skin of his wrist. Alex sighed at the feeling and wrapped his free arm around Michael’s shoulder.

The pinch of his teeth was quickly becoming familiar. The sensitive nerves in his wrist complained but not enough to make him want to stop. The warmth burned through his body and his fingers dug into Michael’s back. He let a small moan slip and Michael pressed his hips against him, showing that his condition wasn’t much better.

Alex watched him as a drop slid down his arm. He seemed to sense he was being watched and opened his eyes, meeting his gaze. Alex had never seen a more alluring sight. All he could do was smile. The dizziness returned far quicker than the previous night. He would need to stop him before he became too weak to do so.

It never actually got to that point. Michael was pulling his teeth out and running his tongue over the wound. He ran his tongue down his arm, collecting the drop that spilled. Michael didn’t stop there. When he got to his elbow, he started pressing kisses up his bicep and shoulder. He stopped short of his neck, instead lifting his head to kiss his lips.

The kiss was lazy and sweet. Alex could pick up the taste of his own blood but he didn’t want to stop. Michael’s hands moved to the waist of his jeans, popping open the button and pushing them down. Alex moaned against his lips.

Michael pulled back and grinned at him, fangs not fully retracted. He proceeded to drop to one knee, pulling his pants down with the movement. He lifted Alex’s good leg and pulled the jeans off quickly so he wouldn’t be balancing on the prosthesis for too long. He repeated the action with the other leg more carefully.

After he stood back up and kissed Alex again. He ran his hands over his body, making Alex sigh at the gentle caresses. He moved his hands to his lower back, then down over his ass, squeezing firmly. Alex chuckled. His hands continued their movement down to the back of his thighs.

“Wrap your arms around me,” he ordered. Alex didn’t hesitate and pulled him as close as possible.

Michael kissed him again. He hardly registered that he was being lifted into the air and set down on the back of the couch. “Legs.” Alex could easily figure what he meant. He wrapped his legs around his waist. He was being lifted again, Michael’s lips still pressed against his own. He felt his back hit a wall.

Alex tugged at his hair, earning him a groan and a quick bite on his lip. He felt Michael pressing against his hole. He hazily wondered when he had time to remove his sweats. Not that it mattered.

Michael spread his cheeks and pushed up and into him. Alex yelped, half in pain, half in need. He was still prepped from the stretching yesterday but without lube, it was rougher than he was used to. He scratched Michael’s back, making him hiss and thrust his hips forward roughly.

Alex broke the kiss and let his head fall to his shoulder, moaning loudly. Michael thrust again, more gentle this time.

“I’m gunna cum in your ass. Then you’re going to sit on my cock ‘til I’m hard again and can fuck you properly.” His own cock jumped in anticipation. He nodded wordlessly and he heard Michael chuckle. “Fuck you’re perfect.”

Then he was fucking into him again. He could feel the desire coiling in his gut and he was so close. Michael’s name tumbled from his lips then he felt his hips stutter in their movement. The throbbing in his ass signaled him to Michael’s orgasm. He was wound so tightly and he just needed a bit more.

“Fuck… I didn’t…” he started.

“I know. And you won’t either. Not until I want you to,” Michael said next to his ear. He groaned and tried to rock his hips. No such luck.

Michael carried him to the couch and sat, adjusting Alex’s legs so they were kneeling on either side of him. Alex whimpered at how deep he was, completely filling him. He felt the cum leaking out around his hole. Natural lubricant.

Michael held his hips still and kissed his chest and shoulders. Alex was digging his own nails into his shoulders.

“I will never get tired of seeing you stretched around my cock. It’s so hot. Squeeze that ass around me.” Alex did as he was told and he regret it immediately. He felt every inch of him as though it was being burned into his body’s memory. He tried to grind down unsuccessfully.

Michael released his hips but he didn’t dare move. He wrapped a hand loosely around his cock and stroked him. He leaned up and nuzzled his throat.

“You let me feed from you even though I said not to. That wasn’t smart. I’ll punish you like this when you needlessly put your life in danger.” Alex whimpered. If this was punishment then what were the rewards?

His thumb teased the head of his cock, rubbing the precum around. His mouth dropped open. It wasn’t enough to bring him over the edge but he was definitely on it. His legs trembled and his whole body was coiled tight. One thrust and it would be all over. He heard Michael chuckle.

“I never said you couldn’t try to speed up this process. But keep those hips still.”

Alex grabbed his face and kissed him. His hands wound through his hair and pulled. Michael sighed happily. He squeezed his muscles around him again, somehow managing to keep himself from grinding down. He took his bottom lip and bit down, tugging on it. Michael’s hand squeezed him briefly.

_Biting. Duh._

Alex smirked and tore his mouth away from Michael. He kissed over his jaw, nipping gently. He groaned quietly. He kissed down his neck with an open mouth, licking and sucking at the skin. He found the spot where his pulse thumped against his lips.

“Fuck Alex. You’re playing with fire,” Michael warned. His cock was starting to harden inside of him again.

Alex flattened his tongue over the spot just as he did when he was about to bite him. He licked and then kissed. He bit down. Not hard but enough to get the job done. His cock jerked inside of him, making Alex moan.

Michael grabbed his hips and pulled him down while thrusting up. Alex’s jaw clenched at the surprise. He tasted blood. Michael pulled him off and back down again. His hips rolled, trying to take him deeper.

“Look who’s a fast learner. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Michael taunted. Their hips fell into a rhythm and Alex was spiraling. He had been kept on the edge for so long it was like he couldn’t get off it. He gasped and moaned with his face buried against Michael’s neck.

He grabbed his throbbing cock firmly, so every roll of his hips had him fucking into his fist. Michael groaned watching him. His fingers dug into his skin and he shifted his angle. The head of his cock rubbed against his prostate. He called out and his entire body spasmed.

White ropes spilled between them. Mostly over Michael’s chest. Alex found himself on his back, bent in half and legs spread wide. He chewed on his lip, sure he was stretched open for Michael’s eyes.

“You are probably the sexiest man alive,” he said, slipping himself back in. “And all. Fucking. Mine.” Every word was accented with a rough jerk of his hips. Alex saw stars, back arching as much as he could with Michaels weight on top of him.

He kissed him then. Michael thrust into him roughly and erratically. Their mouths fell open and they breathed each other in. The man above him grunted and shoved himself in a final time, painting his insides.

Michael rested his forehead against Alex’s as he released his legs and collapsed on top of him. He pressed lazy kisses to his face. The sweetness was broken from Alex’s stomach growling loudly at them.

Michael snorted as Alex burst into chuckles. He had planned to eat hadn’t he?

“You better eat. No distractions this time.” He rolled off and walked around to grab his sweats from the floor. Alex watched his ass and grinned.

“I’m going to get you back for all this at some point,” he teased, sitting up. Michael looked over his shoulder at him and winked.

“I look forward to it.” He picked up Alex’s pants and tossed them at him. He just shook his head and began the process of getting them on.

Suffice to say the eggs were cold.

-

Alex was redressing after his shower when the fantasy ended. There was a knock at the front door which Michael had answered. He assumed it was a delivery. Then there was a gunshot and yelling.

“Manes! Where are you?” _Kyle?_ Alex rushed out of the room, grabbing his gun on top of the dresser as he passed. He lifted the gun as he all but jumped from the last couple stairs.

Michael was crumpled on the ground, teeth fully extended and snarling at his partner. His hand was pressed to his gut where blood was dripping onto the wooden floors. Alex panicked, dropping his gun and stumbling over to him, falling to his knees.

“Alex! What the hell,” Kyle yelled, confusion evident. “That thing is going to kill you if you don’t get away.” His brain hardly registered the words. Instead he pulled Michael close pressing his own hand over the wound.

“ _Get… Away…”_ he growled out. Alex shook his head. He didn’t think his body would let him move even if he wanted to. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He couldn’t even give him blood to heal. His mark throbbed but any further blood loss would bring him closer to death than he wanted to be.

Alex finally acknowledged Kyle, turning toward him and begging.

“Please. Help me.” His gun pointed at the two of them, eyes not sure where to focus. His mouth hung open as he tried to process what he was seeing. “Kyle! If we don’t do something he’s going to _die.”_

“That’s the point, Manes! What’s wrong with you?” Kyle finally seemed to notice the mark on his neck. His anger seemed to resurface as he steadied his gun. He clenched his jaw and glared at Michael. “You did this to him. He can’t even think rationally. All you fucking vampires know how to do is manipulate,” he spat out.

Alex cursed. If he left Michael’s side, Kyle would finish him off. Michael had said he didn’t want him to die but there was no choice. He unwrapped the bandage from his wrist, pressing it to his mouth just as he had earlier.

“Alex no!” Alex felt himself being ripped away from Michael and flung to the ground. Another gunshot rang out. He looked on, horrified as Michael had Kyle’s arm gripped in his hand, aiming the gun at the ceiling.

“Don’t touch him,” Michael threatened, voice low and calm. Blood soaked through the shirt from his abdomen. Alex glanced at Kyle, whose face was overtaken with fear. The gun fell out of his hand and clattered to the floor. “How kind of you to make a donation in his place.” Then his teeth sunk into his throat.

Kyle was stunned. At least until the bullet that had been lodged in Michael’s gut clattered to the wooden floor. Alex couldn’t move. All his training and he would have never let this continue for as long as it did. He’d fought off vampires feeding before. But something about this had him frozen to the spot.

Kyle managed to shove him back but the rough treatment meant the bleeding didn’t stop. Alex shook his head back to reality and scrambled to his feet. Michael snarled and made a move for him again.

“Stop!” Kyle stumbled back, hand pressed to his neck. Michael stood over him, body shaking with rage. Blood dripped down his chin and neck. Alex had never been scared of him until that moment.

Alex’s voice had stopped his rampage but now Kyle was the one in danger of dying. His best friend. Who he had left to be attacked by a vampire. A vampire protecting itself and the one it had claimed.

Alex was disgusted with himself.

He crouched in front of his friend. He pulled his t-shirt off to press it to the wound hoping he could slow the bleeding until they got to the hospital. He wrapped Kyle’s arm around his neck to help him stand. He glanced back at Michael. There was a cold blank expression and he couldn’t look at him for long.

Alex hobbled out the door, half carrying Kyle who was still in shock. He reached into the pocket of his partner’s jeans and pulled out the key to the jeep. He helped him into the passenger side before rushing to climb into the other side.

He felt Michael’s eyes on him as he started the car and pulled out. In the haze of everything that had happened, he had forgotten just how vicious a vampire could be.

-

Alex refused to leave Kyle’s side while a doctor examined him. No one had called the police yet and Michael could do jail time for attacking him like that. The self-defense plea was rarely taken seriously in vampire cases.

They wrapped his neck in bandages. Despite how much blood there was, Michael hadn’t actually pierced him that deep.

They sat silently in the office. Alex had taken a hoodie from the back of the jeep. It smelled like Kyle. Alex had been interested in him at one point but nothing had ever come of it. He was still comforted by the spice of his cologne.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. Kyle turned toward him, eyebrows drawn together, a look of confusion softening his sharp features.

“What happened? How did that thing get its fangs in you long enough to claim you?” Alex wrung his hands together.

“I let him.”

“ _Let him_? He was your target, Manes.”

“It felt right.”

“ _Right_? He’s a monster! He nearly killed me and there’s strong evidence that he killed those girls!”

“I know. And I’ll talk to him about that but—”

“The hell you will! We’re sending an entire squad back there to get rid of it. Then this disgusting infatuation you have will be broken.”

His mark burned. Overcome with the desire to protect.

“You attacked him Kyle! He wouldn’t have felt the need to hurt anyone if you hadn’t shot him!” Kyle gave an exasperated laugh, running a hand through his short hair.

“I can’t believe you’re actually defending it.”

Alex didn’t get a chance to respond before the doctor re-entered the room. He watched Kyle. He had always been on his side and suddenly it was like they had never known each other. They walked out together but he didn’t say another word. He handed the keys back to Kyle.

He didn’t offer a ride.

Alex watched him pull out of the parking lot. The sun beat down on the asphalt. He could see the waves of heat rolling off it. It was far too warm for the sweatshirt but he didn’t want to take it off. If it was the last piece of his friend then he would hold onto it.

He stepped back inside the hospital to call himself a taxi. He had no idea what would happen. He was sure Kyle was going to report everything to the chief. When the car pulled up he gave his own address. The pull back to Michael was strong but he wasn’t sure if he could face him. Not that he even knew his address. There was obviously still a lot for them to talk about. What exactly was this mark doing to his mind?

-

The driver made light conversation but he really wasn’t in the mood. He gave short responses as he stared out the window. Alex did his best to give a friendly smile as he paid and tipped the driver.

Alex watched him pull away before turning back to the old pickup that was parked in his driveway. He sighed and made his way to the front door. He didn’t bother looking for the spare key, figuring Michael had left it unlocked for him.

He stepped into the front room and the house was nearly silent but he knew Michael was here somewhere. Nothing looked out of place except for the boots that sat by the front door. Alex walked through the house, glancing in rooms.

He finally pushed the door to his own room open. Michael sat on his bed, looking at a picture of him and Kyle when they first graduated the academy. He had changed his shirt and washed his face but a chill still ran down Alex’s spine.

“You’re terrified of me now.” His voice was quiet. There was no surprise but he couldn’t disguise the hurt. He slowly sat next to him on the bed, taking the photo from his hands.

“I did watch you try to rip out my best friends throat.” Michael was silent and still hadn’t looked at him. He set the picture down on the nightstand. Alex reached toward him slowly. He tried to touch his shoulder but he just jumped up and moved to the window. He pulled the curtains closed, flinching at the sun.

He just stood like that. Staring at the curtains as if he could see through them.

“The mark,” he started slowly. “It will influence your thoughts like a reroute. You’re first instinct will always be for my needs until you can learn to shut it down. I’ve seen this take anywhere from a few days to years. And sometimes never.” Alex stood slowly, moving toward him again.

“So what happened this morning. When you attacked Kyle and I couldn’t do anything…”

“It stopped you. Because that part of you knew why I was doing it.” Michael finally looked at him. His eyes seemed swollen. As though he had been crying.

“To protect me,” he confirmed. He nodded slowly.

“I was selfish. I wanted to experience that kind of devotion for a while. I knew it was wrong but I wanted you for myself. I didn’t want to be one of those vampires who kept their claimed in the dark about everything.” Alex tried to touch him again. He didn’t pull away this time as he ran a hand over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around his neck.

“Kyle is probably going to tell the chief what happened. I’ll protect you.” Michael leaned in to rest his forehead against him. Alex wasn’t sure how long they stood like that. He watched as his nose scrunched as though he smelled something bad.

“Can I make one more selfish request?” Alex pulled back slightly. Could he really refuse?

“Sure.”

“Take this off. It smells like him.” He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. When he met his eyes, he found them deadly serious. Heat started to coil down. He stepped back and pulled the sweatshirt off, tossing it on the bed.

Michael pulled him in again, burying his face in his shoulder. He inhaled and the fingers that had stuck themselves to Alex’s waist tightened. A low rumble from his chest made Alex’s groin uncomfortable in his jeans.

“It’s on your skin,” he sounded annoyed. But there was an anger too. The same possessiveness that Alex knew was unhealthy but he entertained anyway because of how his body reacted to it.

Michael kissed his shoulders and chest. In the back of Alex’s mind, he knew this probably wasn’t the right time for this. Knew that it was the mark responding to what Michael wanted. He squashed the voice of reason. One more wouldn’t hurt.

Alex grabbed the hem of Michael’s tee and pulled up. He tossed it to the side and pulled their bodies together. He ran his hands over the muscles of his chest and wound his arms around his neck.

Michael kissed him, tongue delving into his open and welcoming mouth. Alex let out a small moan as he tangled his fingers in his hair. He was walked back until he was pressed against a dresser.

They stood there, making out. Why hadn’t Michael moved to go any farther? Was it like this morning? Would the lust trigger the hunger?

“Michael,” he mumbled out through the kisses. Michael hummed a response, moving to kiss at his throat instead.

“I need you,” he gasped out. He could feel the desire through Michael’s jeans as he pressed his hips against him. He groaned and pulled himself away much to Alex’s disappointment.

“Alex… This isn’t you thinking. I can’t keep taking advantage of you like that.”

“Michael, it’s ok…” He shook his head. “You asked for one more request to be selfish. So allow me one.” Michael watched him and then nodded slowly. Alex stepped up to him and ran his fingers over his abs and slipped them into the waist of his jeans. “I don’t want to think of anything except you. At least for a little while.”

Michael let out a shaky breath. Alex got to watch his fangs extend for the first time. It wasn’t their full length but it was enough to make his mark throb. His hand wrapped around his throat, thumb brushing against the mark. He kissed him again, quick and hard.

“You’re the worst kind of addiction. I know I shouldn’t have you and yet you pull me back every time.” Alex moaned at the words. Michael nipped at his lip, drawing a drop of blood and licking it away.

His grip on his throat tightened as he was pulled away from the dresser and all but dragged to the bed. Michael shoved him down and grabbed the waist of his jeans, undoing them quickly before yanking them down. He was still careful of the prosthesis.

Alex had sat up to remove it himself but the look he received in warning made him lay back. Michael was quick with its removal but gentle, setting it to the side as opposed to throwing it away like he proceeded to do with his pants and underwear.

Alex was naked in front of him again while he still kept his pants on. He tried to grab for them but Michael refused to get that close. His gaze kept him pinned to the bed. Michael was the predator and he wanted to play before enjoying his prey.

Alex was scared but not in the same way as before. His cock jumped in anticipation whenever Michael moved or let a finger brush over his skin. He breathed in deeply and his nose twitched in annoyance.

“I’m going to get that damn stench off you.” He grabbed Alex’s ankle and yanked him to the edge of the bed. He sat up and he was eye level with his groin. Michael ran his hands through his hair gently before grabbing two fistfuls and yanking his head back, forcing Alex to look at him.

“Listen to me. This will get rough and I want you to fight back.” Michael crouched down in front of him. “Say the word ‘red’ if you really need me to stop. Tell me you understand.”

“I understand.” Michael kissed him sweetly for a few seconds. Alex wanted to melt into him but that wasn’t where it was going. His hands left his hair, running down to his throat. He pulled back and stood, looking down at him.

It was when his fingers started to squeeze that Alex tried to shove him back. He was quickly reminded of how strong vampires were. Michael stumbled but his hand never released his throat. An almost evil smiled appeared on his face, making Alex’s cock twitch.

“Let go,” he tried ordering. Michael laughed and shook his head.

“Fight me off hunter. Otherwise it’s no fun when I rip your throat out.” A tingle of fear ran down his spine. The pet name was back, sounding demeaning. And yet…

Alex kicked his leg out, surprising Michael, sending him back far enough to force him to let go of his throat. His eyes flashed red as Alex scrambled as far back from him as he could. He had taken his leg, making it harder for him to fight effectively. He wanted to grin.

But Michael was after him again. He pounced at Alex, who was able to roll out of the way but not far enough. His arm was yanked back, pinned behind him in a vice grip. He felt Michael’s breath on his neck and he shuddered, forgetting that he was supposed to be fighting back.

“That all you got, hunter?” He pushed himself back, smacking Michael against the wall. A low laugh graced his ears. He could feel the danger rolling off him. His body tensed and his groin throbbed.

A whimper escaped his lips and Michael growled behind him. He tucked forward, attempting to throw Michael off him by summersaulting. It half worked and Alex was able to escape his grip. But he also ended up slipping to the floor.

Michael crouched above him in less than a second as he tried to scoot himself back. He grabbed his ankle again, stopping his movements. He sniffed the air and dragged his eyes over his body, smirking at Alex’s erection.

“You sure you don’t want this?” He wanted it. He wanted to let Michael devour him if that’s what needed to happen. He continued playing along instead.

“A vampire could never turn me on.” The smile fell from his face and Alex wondered for a moment if he had went too far. His nose twitched and he snarled, showing off his fangs.

“And yet your body says otherwise.” Alex tried to pull away again, jerking his leg to wiggle out of his grasp. Michael yanked him closer, completely overpowering him. “Why don’t we test your theory?”

Michael fell to his knees, pushing Alex’s legs back and exposing his hole. He wiggled as much as he could but he couldn’t fight when Michael had him bent in half like this. His firm hands ran over the backs of his thighs to his ass. One of his thumbs ran around the rim, making him whine.

“Someone’s been using this well,” he said grinning. Alex put on his best glare but Michael just chuckled.

“Go to hell,” he spat out.

“Only if I can fuck you in the back of the limo down.”

Then he leaned down, tongue running over his entrance. His body tried to rub against his tongue but he was securely pinned. He felt the rumble of laughter as he licked and sucked around his entrance. Alex let a curse slip as his body started to relax.

Michael pulled away, grinning down at him. He dragged one of his hands down and slipped two fingers into him. Alex couldn’t stop the moan as he pressed against his prostate. Michael leaned back down, licking him again. Alex was ready to throw the scene out the window and beg.

Then he slipped his tongue into him alongside his fingers. Alex’s cock jerked, neglected and weeping.

“Did I take the fight out of you already?” He felt the pressure on his legs lift slightly. He could move. His body screamed for release as he rolled away from Michael, fingers being pulled out. “Well that’s not polite.” Alex crawled away but then he was being lifted, literally.

Michael’s arms wrapped around his waist as he was hauled from the floor and instead bent over his nearby desk. He braced himself on the flat surface and then he heard the rustling of fabric and a zipper. He tried to turn himself around but Michael pressed an arm against his back.

“I was ready to make this feel good for you, now I’ve changed my mind.” There was a blunt pressure as Michael pushed into him, his saliva somewhat easing the process. He moaned as he was filled. The muscles in his back tensing as he stretched to accommodate him.

Michael groaned from behind him and he felt him lean over him. His hips thrust froward, slamming against his prostate. The heat in his groin was begging to be satisfied and yet he couldn’t do anything about it. Michael continued like that. Slow and hard. He ran his hands over Alex’s back and shoulders. He grabbed his shoulders as he increased the rate of his thrusts.

“Please,” Alex begged.

“Please? Poor hunter. Being used for a quick bang. To bad I’m just going to cum and be done with you.” He wouldn’t dare. Alex hoped anyway.

Michael’s cock fucked in and out of him. The desk shook from the abuse. He didn’t even try to stop the moans that poured out of him. His hips and leg were starting to ache but he couldn’t focus on it for long.

“So much for all that talk. You going to be good for me now?” Michael was moving him again. Form the hard desk to being tossed on the bed. He half-heartedly tried to crawl away from him, but he didn’t have the fight anymore. He needed Michael inside him. He would take whatever he was given.

His hips were grabbed as he was filled again. He let his head fall forward as his ass was abused. Michael’s thrusts lost their rhythm and he grunted, digging his nails into his skin.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he moaned out. His hips jerked and his cock throbbed inside him. Only once he had completely emptied himself did he pull out. Alex felt it leak out and run down his legs.

“Stop,” he whimpered out, starting to mean it. His whole body shook with unreleased tension. Michael flipped him on his back, pushing his legs open. His ass clenched around nothing as more cum dripped out.

“You look good like this. So needy and well used.” He caught another drip with his finger, pushing it back inside. “I suppose I can treat you a bit better now.” He twisted his finger inside him, pushing the second in immediately.

“Fuck! I need…” he gasped out, unable to even finish his thought. He heard him chuckle and a third finger was working its way in next to the others. Alex couldn’t see anything with his eyes squeezed shut but he felt Michael bending over him.

His teeth nibbled at the skin on his chest. The fangs taunted him as his mark started burning. The fingers inside him moved slowly and avoided his prostate, desperate to drag this out as long as possible. His hands gripped the sheets as he tried to move his hips.

Every nerve in his body was hyper focused on Michael. His muscles jumped at every bite on his chest and every thrust of his fingers made his cock weep more. He felt a fourth finger rubbing around his rim, ready to push in.

“Should we find out how much you can fit in here,” Michael asked, honey dripping from his words. Alex groaned. Anything if it would let him orgasm. He felt his grin against his skin. He worked his pinky in slowly. The burn of the stretch only intensified as Michael pushed to the last knuckle.

Alex choked out a moan, never realizing this was something he had wanted to try. He felt Michael pull back and shift his position on the bed. He cracked his eyes open to watch him. He sat on the edge, completely focused on his fingers inside his ass.

“Michael,” he pleaded. His eyes snapped toward him as he smiled. It was almost kind.

His thumb traced him as the other fingers spun and pushed. His knuckles slipped in, making Alex moan loudly. The small open space was soon being filled. Alex’s moans turned into small hisses of pain.

Michael shifted again, pulling Alex with him so his ass was on the very edge of the bed. An arm wrapped around his waist, forcing him to sit up. A kiss was being pressed to his mouth and the stretching resumed. He wrapped an arm around Michael, scratching at his back. He nibbled his lip then kissed down to the mark on his neck.

Alex didn’t have time to consider that this was bad. He was locking his mouth over the mark and biting. Alex hips jerked, forcing his hand in farther. Warmth spread from the mark, making his body relax. The venom. His hips rolled again, easing his thumb past the first knuckle.

Alex’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned. His hips refused to listen to him as they rolled and Michael pushed into him. He was so stretched out and he loved it. He felt full and needed Michael to move. There was a pressure against his prostate and it needed more attention.

The teeth were leaving his neck and he kissed the mark. Then his hand started moving. Pulling out slightly then jamming back in. Alex called out as his back arched. Gibberish spilled from his mouth as Michael fucked him like that. The arm wrapped around his waist disappeared and he fell back. A rough hand flipped him onto his hands and knees, never letting up on his ass.

“Look at you taking it so good. I know you wanna cum. Go ahead. Cum with a hand shoved up your ass.”

He did. Finally.

It ripped through him, making him scream. Hot spurts shot out onto the sheets. It was only prolonged by the assault from behind him. His face was buried in the mattress, muffling his moans of ecstasy. His cock jerked as it ran dry, still trying to cum.

Michael pulled his hand out carefully. His ass attempted to return to a more normal state but he was being filled by his cock again. Michael held his hips up as he fucked him roughly and then came in him again. The throbbing in him made him twitch but he had nothing left. The pressure was gone shortly after.

Alex was rolled away from the mess he made before he collapsed. He panted and let his eyes drift closed. He didn’t know where Michael had gone but soon he was curling around him, pressing gentle kisses all over his shoulders. He ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand kneading his muscles.

“Alex, talk to me,” he said softly. Alex turned to face him and smiled.

“You’re an animal.” Michael let out a sigh of relief and nuzzled into him.

“Do you need anything? Wet wipe? Back rub? A nap?” Alex chuckled and pulled him up for a kiss. Or rather multiple little kisses.

“A shower,” he suggested. Michael laughed and nodded.

“Anything for you. Let me help?” Alex rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. Then he was being swept up into his arms, making him yelp in surprise. He carried him to the bathroom and set him on the counter while he turned on the hot water.

Alex had splurged on the bathroom when renovating. The shower was easily big enough for two people, even three. There was no step to get in and was surrounded by fogged glass. There was a shower head above and on the side. Sometimes he turned on both if he was really stressed.

Michael stepped back out and stood between his legs, leaning in to kiss him gently. Alex ran his hands over his shoulders and up his neck until they wove through his hair. They kissed until he could feel the steam from the water. He felt his hands slip under his thighs.

Michael lifted him again, never breaking from his mouth. He felt the spray on his back and then over his head. The water ran between them, making their lips slip over each other more easily. They separated after a moment, both panting.

“I’ll set you down now,” he warned before slowly lowering Alex to the built in reclining bench. He ran his fingers through his hair and down his neck, lingering on the mark. Alex sighed, letting his shoulders drop and relax, eyes drifting closed.

He heard the snap of a bottle and felt Michael sit beside him. He pushed on his shoulder gently, letting him know to turn. He began rubbing soap into his skin, digging his fingers into the muscles for a massage. Alex groaned at how nice it felt.

“Hey, I’m trying to work you down. Don’t go making those sounds or I might take you again,” he teased, pressing a kiss to the spot below his ear. Alex chuckled and turned his head to look at him.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t,” he said, kissing him quickly. Michael’s smile was beaming as he resumed his massage.

Alex knew things were bad in the real world and about to get worse. But in this bubble they had created, it was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fully aware this relationship could be viewed as toxic right now. It's fine.  
> As always feedback is appreciated!  
> Comments make me and other authors very happy!


	3. You Can Use All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle spilled about the attack; Michael and Alex deal with the consequences while still figuring out their own relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot in this one and plenty of needy sex. Though it's time for a switch. :) We also get a bit angsty at the end but it matters ok.
> 
> Kinks explored: knife and blood play, exhibitionism mentioned, chastity devices mentioned  
> DISCLAIMER: if you're interested in knife play please make sure to discuss safe words and hard limits with your partner ahead of time. This portrayal of knife play is very risky. DO YOUR RESEARCH

A week passed with no word from Alex’s office. Only a text from his boss saying that he should take some time off. Of course this had his mind working on overdrive from anxiety. What were they planning? Had Kyle actually talked about what happened?

Michael had done the best he could with distracting him, but the worry was always front and center. But they hung out almost like a normal couple. Watching Netflix and going out to eat seemed to be personal favorites for Michael.

Their first public appearance together (he hesitated to call it a date), Michael had taken him out for breakfast. His confusion had made Michael laugh.

“I can eat normal food. I just don’t need to,” he had explained.

“Then why did you want to go out to eat?”

“Because I want to make sure you’re taken care of.” He had blushed and could hardly look him in the eye after that. This casual flirting was taking a toll on his ability to think rationally.

But that was a week ago and now he had been trying to fight his instincts to cling to Michael like a lost puppy. Michael had stayed away from him for one day and he had almost gone crazy. He had paced around the house, nothing holding his attention for more than a few minutes.

Michael seemed to keep him at an arm’s length since that day apart. He was sometimes able to pull a chaste kiss from him but that was it. He never caught him looking Alex up and down anymore. There was an occasional innuendo. Nothing like the first two days.

Alex was driving now. This waiting around for something to happen was going to drive him insane. He had to talk to his boss. Figure out what the plan was. He pulled into the buildings parking lot and looked up at the tinted windows. There was no other way for this to go than bad.

He had told Michael that he was going to the gym. If he knew he was lying, he didn’t let on. Just smiled and said that he’d would come with if the sun wasn’t “so damn bright.” Alex could tell that he loved being outside. He felt sorry that he was so sensitive to the sun.

Pushing the doors open, he looked around. No one seemed to notice him at first as they were all focused on their own tasks. It seemed different. People kept their heads down and spoke quickly, as though they were racing against the clock. Alex shuffled through the crowd of people.

“Hey, isn’t that Manes?”

“So it’s true. He’s been marked.”

The whispers were hardly disguised. He had always hated workplace gossip. Doubly so now that he was the subject. He could still do his job. He just needed to protect Michael from his colleagues first.

He picked up various words as more of the people noticed him. _Disgusting. Traitor. Useless._

He tuned out the nasty words and kept his head high. Why should he be ashamed of the mark? The world knew vampires existed. Why should they be stereotyped? It was no better than doing it to any other human.

His fists were clenched as he stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for the third floor as calmly as possible. His mark throbbed lightly and he shook his head, trying to calm the rage that he felt for Michael’s sake.

The doors slid open and every pair of eyes was on him. He beelined for his boss’s office. He didn’t quite make it to the door before someone was grabbing his arm. He turned and saw Kyle, a smaller bandage covering the bite on his neck.

“What are you doing here Manes?”

“I work here. I want to know what’s going on.”

“That’s classified,” he said coldly. Alex let out a disbelieving laugh.

“I outrank you Kyle. What the hell is everyone so wound up about?”

“Manes. I told you to take some time off.” He turned to face his boss. The cold glare sat on his face as well. Daniel Rocci was known to be hell to work for but Alex and him had always gotten along fine. Alex knew it was because he never failed a mission. Until now.

“Are you firing me, because I’d rather get that information now. Or are you avoiding it so I can’t file a wrongful termination complaint?” His jaw twitched.

_Hit the nail on the head._

“You’re compromised. You can’t do your job if you have sympathy for them.” Alex clenched his fists in anger. What did any of them know about it?

“We’re supposed to be police. We’re only hunting the ones that break laws. I have reason to believe that the target didn’t break any.” His heart hurt to refer to Michael as a ‘target’ but it was the only way he would get them to listen.

“With what evidence?”

He opened his mouth to speak again and froze. What did he have? His word? A charming personality and a flirt did not an innocent person make. He just knew Michael didn’t do it. He knew it before he was marked. His instinct had never been wrong before.

“Please. Give me time and I’ll prove it. You’ve trusted my instincts before. Why is it different now?” He looked between Kyle and Daniel.

“He attacked me, Alex. And you let him. I can’t trust you after that.”

“You shot him! With no evidence!” Alex snapped. He watched both men jump with wide eyes. He had never dared to raise his voice against his partner or superior. But this was just ridiculous.

“You have one week. If another body shows up dead. I will not hesitate to get rid of the target myself.” His boss glared at him, daring him to challenge. Today was not the day. Alex wanted to throw something. Preferably at him.

“Fine. But you do not go anywhere near him until then,” Alex said, unable to hold back the threat. He looked at them both once more before making the stiff walk back to the elevator. The whispers on the first floor hadn’t gotten any better and he just ignored them.

He sped the whole way home. More than normal. He tried to pick apart what he knew about the murder of the three girls but the only information they had were the witness accounts. Which he now doubted.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to let himself relax but it wasn’t working. He really needed to hit something. Everything about this was fucked up.

Why did he let Michael claim him? Sure he could say it was just in the moment but what was his actual reason? He wasn’t under a spell when he agreed to it. Horny, yes. Magic, no. He ran his hands through his hair, fighting the urge to pull it out.

He sat in his driveway, staring at the garage. If he moved some stuff around, he could probably put together a small home gym. He now wished the white lie he told Michael had been the truth. He needed an outlet.

He hopped out of his car and looked at the truck. Alex had mentioned stargazing over breakfast and Michael had seemed on board. If this was the last night they had, maybe they should use it.

He walked into the house, tension still hanging off his shoulders. Michael was lounged on the couch, shirtless, and watching some show on Netflix. Alex just watched him, wanting nothing other than to touch him again.

Michael looked up at him with a smile on his face that fell almost as soon as he looked over Alex’s clothes. He was up and in front of him in the next second, eyebrows drawn together.

“What happened?”

“I went to the office. To see what was going on.” Michael swallowed and nodded.

“And?”

“I have a week to figure out who killed those girls or they’re coming after you.” He nodded again. He placed a hand on the back of Alex’s head and pulled him in. He only pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll help you in any way I can. But try to relax for a bit.” Michael took his hand and tugged him toward the couch.

Alex planted his feet, knowing full well he could move him if he wanted. Michael looked at him in confusion for a moment. His eyes softened as he cupped his cheek. Alex trembled with frustration.

Why did someone kill those girls? Why was he just noticing how much of a dick his boss was? Why did he let Michael claim him? Why was he being so distant? Why wouldn’t he just _kiss_ him?

Alex could only solve one of those issues himself. So he did.

He grabbed Michael’s face, crushing their mouths together. He stumbled slightly in surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around Alex and kissed him back. Alex turned them, pressing Michael against the wall. A small groan slipped out. Alex bit his lip, tugging on it roughly before kissing over his jaw and neck.

“Alex,” he breathed out in warning.

He didn’t stop. He found his pulse point and began nibbling and sucking at the spot. Michael’s fingers dug into his hips as he was pulled closer, grinding against him. Alex bit on the spot he had been focused on, continuing to roll his hips.

“God damnit Alex. Tell me what you want and it’s yours. But you’re driving me fucking crazy here,” he nearly whined. Alex had thought his intentions were obvious as he sucked harder on the spot under his lips. Michael groaned but still pushed him back slightly.

“If you want to talk—”

“I don’t,” Alex cut him off, meeting his eyes. He watched them darken and his fangs peek out from this lips. “I want you. I _need_ you. I want to take you apart like you did to me.” The heat in his gaze shot need down to his cock.

“Then use me. For whatever you need.” Alex kissed him again, running his hands over every part of his torso. Michael shoved his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it somewhere to the side. Then he was grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, forcing them to break the kiss. It was only a moment before they were on each other again.

Alex licked into his mouth, feeling his teeth. He hadn’t bit him since that day. And Alex wanted him to. Craved it even. Like he wasn’t doing his job if he didn’t bare his most vulnerable spot for him.

He dug his nails into his hips and Michael’s hands moved to his jeans, popping the button easily. Then Michael was breaking away from him and sliding to his knees, pulling his pants to his thighs. He took Alex in his hand, stroking a few times before wrapping his mouth around the head.

The warmth of Michael’s mouth stunned him. His hands flew to his curls, holding him in place. He cursed as his tongue started running over his length. Alex tried to keep his hips still as Michael bobbed his head, slowly increasing his pace. He moaned as he hit the back of his throat, feeling him swallow.

Alex looked down at him, gripping his hair and holding him still. Michael didn’t fight, just watched him from his spot on his knees. He thrust his hips forward once. When Michael didn’t gag he did it again, reveling in the unusual warmth of him.

He let his hips go, fucking his mouth without restraint. His teeth never got in the way. Michael groaned every now and then, sending vibrations through his whole body and making him thrust harder. His legs shook as his orgasm rushed toward him.

He distantly felt Michael’s hands move to his ass and squeeze. It was only when he slipped one finger in him that he actually paid attention. A whine escaped his mouth and his hips stuttered. He pulled his hair roughly, earning him another groan.

“Fuck, I’m gunna cum,” he warned. Michael just fingered him faster as he slipped a second finger in. He looked down and found Michael already watching him. He brushed some curls out of his face and let himself go. Alex shoved himself to the back of his throat as his cock jerked.

The sensation was too much to hold and he pulled himself out, the last of his orgasm spilling over Michael’s lips and chin, rolling slowly down his neck. He pulled his fingers out of Alex’s ass as he was being pulled to his feet. Alex licked over the areas where his cum landed before returning to his lips with an open mouthed kiss.

They both moaned at the taste of each other and Alex felt the smallest prick of his teeth. He broke away and pulled his pants up before grabbing Michael’s hand, dragging him down the hall.

“Bedroom. Now.” Michael followed wordlessly. Halfway there, Michael was pulling him to a stop and pressing him against the wall, sharing sloppy and desperate kisses. They continued like that, making it only a few steps before they were on each other again. The half shut door was practically ripped off its hinges as they stumbled into it, mouths all over each other.

Michael scraped his teeth over his shoulder as Alex yanked the button and zipper on his jeans open. He shoved them down and Michael kicked them away. Alex grabbed his cock, rubbing it slowly as he continued to nibble and lick at his shoulder. He lifted his free hand to hold his head against his skin.

“Drink Michael. I know you want it,” he encouraged. Michael groaned as his hips jerked.

“I can’t Alex.”

“You can. I want you to.”

“I know. But the more I take, the harder it is to resist.” His own cock was starting to reharden.

Instead of responding, he pushed Michael back until he fell onto the bed. Alex crawled over him and sat on his thighs, leaning down to press kisses to his chest. He flicked his tongue over one of his nipples, making him whine. He ran his hands down his abs and wrapped a hand around him again, stroking him slowly.

Michael’s fingers grazed over his shoulders and back as he nibbled and sucked on his nipple. Then he dragged his lips across his chest to focus on the other. Michael’s hips were moving with the stroke of his hand, seeming in no rush.

Alex determined that just wouldn’t work. He wanted Michael begging.

Alex released him and stood up, moving to the drawer where he had put the new lube he bought. Of course they hadn’t used it at all. He felt Michael at his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder. He felt his cock poking at his lower back.

“When’d you get that,” he asked? Alex didn’t answer his question. Just turned his head toward him.

“Who said you could get off the bed?” He watched the corners of Michael’s mouth twitch up.

“I’m sorry. But if you come back now I can make up for it.”

“I’ll be there when I’m ready. Now go lay down.” Michael kissed his shoulder again.

“Yes sir.” Then his warmth was gone and Alex felt like he could breathe again. He knew Michael could easily distract him from everything but he needed this. He felt powerless. If this is the only thing he’s good for then he was going make sure Michael knew just how good he was.

He moved to the dresser and picked up the knife he had brought with him the night they met. He considered the ways this could go wrong. Sending Michael into bloodlust always came with the threat of death. But he wanted him desperate.

Alex moved back to the bed as Michael watched him closely, eyes flicking down to the knife and back up to his face. There was a hesitant curiosity. He knew exactly where his thoughts were going and he wasn’t wrong. But they’d work their way there.

“Alex,” he warned, beginning to sit up.

“Trust me. I won’t hurt myself.” He tossed the lube on the bed and flicked the knife open. “Not unless you ask me to. Or you can ask me to put it away if you’re that worried.” Alex leaned over him, kissing him slowly.

“I will get rid of the knife myself if you do something stupid,” he said, leaning back slowly. Alex nodded in understanding. Michael was just letting him act the part of having power after all.

“Stay still,” he ordered.

Alex started at his elbow, letting the tip of the knife just barely scratch over him. Michael shuddered but otherwise didn’t move. He watched his face the whole time, periodically making sure he wasn’t pressing too hard. When he got to his collarbone, he lifted the knife and started on the other arm, repeating the process.

He caught a glimpse of Michael’s fangs that he was now trying so hard to hide. As he reached his chest again, he pressed down just enough to draw a drop of blood. Michael hissed but didn’t stop him. Alex moved to press the knife to his throat, just like he did the first night.

“Well this is familiar,” Michael quipped. Alex smiled and leaned down, hovering just above his lips. He let his breath tickled his face. He tried to lean up to close the distance between them but Alex backed away and reminded him of the weapon resting against his neck.

“Careful. If you bleed too much I’ll have to give you some of mine.” Michael just groaned in response and Alex watched his cock jump at the threat. He tried to keep a straight face but he felt the corners of his mouth tug up.

He moved the knife to lightly press the tip to the hollow of his throat. Michael’s head rolled back, trying to move away from the point. He dragged it down his sternum and trailed it over his pecs, circling one nipple at a time. He leaned down, sucking lightly on the nipple the knife wasn’t circling.

Alex rocked his hips slowly, letting his jeans rub against Michael. He moaned and his own hips rolled up, searching for any kind of friction. Alex’s free hand grabbed his hip, stilling him. He took a deep breath through his nose and his fingers dug into the sheets.

“I need more Alex. What did I do to deserve this torture,” he half joked, half pleaded.

Alex kissed up his chest, licking up the small drop of blood that still sat there. He looked up at him through his lashes and watched his mouth fall open. He felt the response from his cock that throbbed as he rubbed against him.

“You don’t like me tempting you? All I want is for you to feed on me. I never thought I’d be jealous of little bags of nameless blood,” he admit. He sat back up, dragging the knife down to his abs, tracing an ‘s’ pattern over them.

Michael’s fangs were out and his eyes screwed shut. Like he was fighting the exact need Alex was encouraging him to embrace. Alex sat up and lifted the knife to his hand. He pricked his thumb and pressed a drop of blood out.

“Alex I can smell that,” Michael warned.

“I know.”

He cupped the side of Michael’s face, letting his thumb brush over his lips. He whined and his hips thrust up. He fought it but eventually his tongue slipped out and over the drop, licking it up. Alex only allowed him the taste before pulling his hand away and closing the knife. He stood again, placing the knife on the dresser and working his pants down his legs, over his prosthesis.

Michael watched him the whole time, eyes desperate and hungry. He scoot closer to the edge of the bed and Alex grinned. Michael was great at fucking, but seeing him like this, practically begging for relief made Alex’s own cock throb. He wanted to be inside him.

Alex ran his hands over his thighs and then maneuvered himself to his knees. He pushed his legs apart as he started kissing his shaft. Michael moaned and tried to press himself closer to Alex’s teasing tongue. He pulled back every time.

He worked his hands slowly to Michael’s ass, groping and scratching. His legs were shaking by the time Alex was pushing them open and up, running a finger over his puckered hole. He watched it tense as he pressed the tip of his finger in, reacting to the intrusion.

He heard the bed creek and looked up to see Michael had pushed himself up to watch him. He panted, mouth dropped open to expose his teeth. Alex smirked up at him before refocusing on his ass. He took the head of his cock in his mouth, sucked lightly, then released him and let his tongue run down the shaft to his scrotum. Alex teased his entrance with his tongue as he slowly pressed a finger inside him.

“Damnit Alex, you better fuck me before I flip this around.” Alex chuckled at the demand. He pulled back for a moment to find the lube. Pulling his finger out he coated it with the clear substance along with another two. He dove back in, running his tongue over him a few times, before slipping it inside, making Michael thrust.

He did it a few times before working his finger in again. He quickly moved to two, twisting and spreading his fingers. He took his cock into his mouth again, copying his tactic from earlier. Michael groaned and rocked under his attention. Alex felt his fingers comb through his hair before he was pushing his mouth further down.

Alex let him as he teased a third finger around his rim. He curled his fingers to press against his walls, softening the muscles. He pushed the third in with little resistance. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked on Michael, thrusting his fingers in and out.

Michael cursed and pulled on his hair. Alex hummed in appreciation. The more desperate Michael got only made him want it more. His own hard on begged for attention as he whined.

“Alex… gunna… cum…”

He pressed his fingers roughly against his prostate once before yanking them out. He released his cock from his lips and stood quickly. He tugged Michael toward him before grabbing the lube and coating himself. Precum dripped from Michael’s cock and his hips thrusted into nothing.

“You want me inside you?” He pressed the tip against him, just barely passing the rim.

“Fuck, please,” he begged.

“I don’t think you mean it,” he pushed, pulling his cock away. Michael snarled at him but it looked more desperate than threatening. Which was exactly what Alex wanted. He pressed the head in again using short and shallow thrusts, making his eyes flutter closed. Alex used this chance to grab the knife again.

“Talk to me Michael. What exactly do you want?” He flicked the knife open and pressed it to his chest, making a small cut.

“Don’t… I can’t…” Alex shoved himself inside, moaning at the tight squeeze around him. He let himself enjoy it for a moment before pulling back out so just the tip was still inside again. Alex leaned over him and watched his nose flare as he picked up the smell of him.

“Let go. Bite me, Michael.” He tried to shake his head. Alex wiped some of the blood away with his fingers, pressing them into his mouth and over his tongue. He saw Michael’s eyes flash red.

He was being yanked into him, going balls deep in one motion. The pinch of his teeth sent a wave of need through him and Alex thrust his hips forward. Michael’s legs were wrapped around his waist and his fingers scratching his back. He was sure he felt blood roll down his skin.

The usual warmth from his venom was absent. He felt every clench of his jaw and the pain was more intense but not unwelcome. He moaned next to Michael’s ear, the sound seeming to spur him on.

Alex moved his hips as best he could with Michael wrapped around him. He felt his tongue licking at the cut he had made, encouraging the flow. He grabbed Michael’s cock and stroked him in pace with his hips. His own orgasm was rushing up faster than he thought it would but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

He felt when Michael released him but couldn’t remember being pulled onto the bed or when he had been rolled on his back. Michael crouched above him, eyes as red as the blood still dripping from his lips. He lined Alex up with his hole and sank down again.

Alex’s eyes rolled back as he grabbed his hips, needing to touch him. Their skin slapped together as Michael rode him fast and hard. He wrapped his hand around his own cock as their moans got louder together. Alex wasn’t going to last much longer at the pace they were going.

“C’mon Michael, milk my cock of everything it has.” His movements stuttered and Alex smirked. “Ride me until you cum, baby.” He was gripping Michael’s waist, trying to hold off as long as possible. Michael cursed above him, squeezing his cock harder. Then tensing of his ass was heaven and the lube leaked around them, as if making room for Alex to spill himself inside.

His back arched and he pulled Michael fully down on him. His cock jerked and throbbed as his orgasmed rolled through him. Alex grinded against him, making sure to hit the deepest parts. Then Michael’s legs were shaking as his mouth dropped open, a choked moan spilling out. He came over Alex’s abs, painting it with white ribbons.

Michael rocked his hips slowly, both of them shuddering at the continued stimulation. Alex’s cock jumped though it wouldn’t get hard again. He moved off and laid himself down next to Alex. They were silent, arms pressed together.

“That was stupid Alex,” he said quietly. “I could have really hurt you.”

“You could have stopped me,” Alex reminded him.

“I couldn’t.”

Alex turned to his head to look at him. His other arm was covering his eyes, the blood starting to dry on his face. Speaking of…

He hadn’t felt it until just then. His chest was still bleeding though it was slowing down. It ached. His back had started to burn as it rubbed against the sheets that were suddenly too rough.

“What do you mean, ‘you couldn’t?’”

“I wanted you so fucking bad. I’d been holding back all week and I…” Suddenly he shot up. “Sit up.” Alex pulled himself up and Michael was crawling around behind him. “Damnit. This is what I meant,” he said, pressing his a kiss to the top of Alex’s spine.

“Michael, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” he tried to reassure. Michael scoffed.

“Not that bad? Follow me.” He was off the bed and grabbing his hand without waiting for a response. He was dragged into the bathroom and Michael turned him around so his back was facing the mirror. “Look.”

He turned his head and sure enough, two sets of bright red scratches covered his back and shoulders. They weren’t really bleeding but he could tell they had been. He’d probably need a new set of sheets. He looked back at Michael who was obviously spiraling down from his guilt.

“Hey. I’m fine.” Michael shook his head.

“Are you _blind_? I did that to you. I hurt—”

Alex pulled him in, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. Michael melted into him, pressing the length of his body against him. He ran his fingers through his hair softly, trying to remind him just who he was dealing with.

“I promise I’m ok,” he said once they separated. He ran his hands over Michael’s shoulders. “But if it would make you feel better, why not just heal me?” Almost immediately, he was lifting his hand to his mouth and making a small bite.

Alex shook his head as he took Michael’s hand and pressed it to his lips, kissing the wound before licking it and sucking. He heard Michael hiss in a breath and he glanced up at him. The heat had already returned. He pulled his hand away, running his fingers over Alex’s cheek and down his neck.

“You have no idea how tempting it is to turn you right now.” He brought his hand back up and rubbed a thumb over Alex’s bottom lip, brushing away a drop of blood. He grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving away. He wrapped his mouth around his thumb, never breaking eye contact. Michael groaned.

“You’re a terrible influence on me.” Alex just grinned at him as he released his thumb. Michael wasn’t hard but he could feel him getting there.

“You never finished what you were saying earlier. Why couldn’t you stop me? Say no?” He sighed and pressed his forehead against Alex’s.

“Because I’ve been holding back. Trying to suppress every craving for you backfired.” Alex rested his hands on his hips, occasionally squeezing.

“But why suppress it? I’m here for you. Literally yours.”

“Every time I take from you, the harder it is to stop. That’s always been the flaw of claiming a human. It’s usually not done unless there’s the intent to turn them. I’ve been getting nothing but lectures from my siblings about how it was probably the worst decision I’ve ever made to claim you.”

Alex thought for a moment.

“Then why not turn me?”

Michael pulled back and shook his head. His eyes were sad but the desire still danced in the background.

“I told you. Don’t even suggest it.” Alex thought back to the conversation they had when they met. The temptation was always there. Especially if he had just fed. Michael sighed and lifted him onto the counter. He began working his prosthesis off.

“Turning people isn’t as common of a practice as the academy led you to believe. It’s reserved for… special circumstances.” Alex watched him.

“Like what?” He tugged his leg off and set it to the side, then rolled the sock down. He kissed up his leg until he stood again, not meeting Alex’s eyes.

“Family usually. Or if the vampire claimed a human.”

“That sounds like us.” Michael shook his head.

“Other vampires claim because they found a blood match. Which also applies to you and me. But it’s not like there’s only one person that can be a blood match. Its recurring. So the vampires that claim solely on blood matches usually just use their claimed until they’re drained and die.” Alex shivered.

“Do you… want to drain me?” Michael finally looked at him, desperate and wistful.

“Every time I’m close to you. Which is why I was fighting so hard to keep you at a distance.” Alex nodded, lifting his hands to run over Michael’s shoulders and up his neck to hold his face. Alex pulled him in for a soft kiss. Michael pulled back after a moment.

“The claimed are only turned when they form a bond with their Sire. Otherwise known as love.” Alex sucked in a breath, not expecting the word and the way it made his heart race. “It’s not a common occurrence. So no Alex. I’m not going to turn you and subject you to a life like this.”

Alex couldn’t pinpoint why it hurt to hear. Sure, he cared for Michael but he couldn’t go as far to call it love. They were desperate for each other. It had been like that since they met. There was a friendship blooming but they were in no uncertain terms anything more than friends with benefits.

So Alex just nodded and wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist, tugging him close for a kiss. It was soft and gentle, like they were lovers. Alex had to remind himself that they weren’t. Michael would never love him and Alex didn’t love Michael.

His heart panged with the thought.

He shoved his feelings down and deepened the kiss, licking into Michael’s mouth. Michael was half hard and pressed against his thigh. His hands were squeezing his hips, pulling him forward so their chests pressed together. Alex tugged on his bottom lip, pulling a low growl from the vampire. He pulled back sooner than he would have liked.

“Before I forget. You’re coming with me to the blood ball tonight,” he said, slightly out of breath. Alex’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You still want to go to those?” Jealousy burned under his skin. He wanted to lock Michael up and keep him for himself. Why should anyone else get to touch him? Or feel his fangs piercing their skin. His fingers tightened in his hair. Michael smirked at him, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Careful there hunter. I might think you actually like me.” He leaned forward again, letting his breath dance over Alex’s lips. “I want you there to brag. Brag that you’re all mine. And as sexy as you were in that leather jacket, I’m afraid I’m going to have to request you to dress a little more… risqué. If only so I can eat you up in front of everyone.”

A new need filled Alex, bringing his slightly hard cock to full attention. He shivered at the possessiveness. His brain scolded him but he stamped it out, yanking Michael back in for a kiss. He hadn’t understood why those two men he saw last week were being so open about their lust. Now he did. He was more than willing to let Michael parade him around as a pet as long as everyone there knew he was Michael’s. And that Michael was his in return.

He felt himself being lifted and he hugged himself to Michael tighter. Their sloppy kisses had his hips rolling and Michael groaning. Alex couldn’t help but laugh as he was bumped against the glass as he stumbled into the shower. Michael smirked and his back was against the cold tile, making him gasp.

His mouth was captured again and he felt around blindly for the handle to the showerhead. Michael bit his lip and ground his hips against him, rubbing their cocks together. Alex moaned and his hand slipped down. He knocked the handle, cold water spraying over them. Neither stopped in their movements.

Michael attached himself to his throat, sucking and lightly biting at the area just above the mark. Alex whimpered and dug his blunt nails into his back. His hips rolled.

“Is it my turn to wreck you,” Michael mumbled against his neck. His voice low and desperate.

“Don’t you always,” he said back, his own voice breathy.

Michael just chuckled and nipped at him again before returning to his lips. His legs were being dropped but held steady by his hands on his waist. Alex reached between them, wrapping his hand around them both and stroking slowly. Michael groaned and one of his hands moved from his waist to play with Alex’s ass.

Water wasn’t the best lubricant but his fingers still slipped in without much resistance. Alex’s mouth dropped open as he squeezed his hand wrapped around them. Michael’s fingers moved in and out with increasing speed and Alex was putty in his hands. He broke the kiss and let his head fall to Michael’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” he gasped out as his hips started moving in time with the rate of his fingers. He didn’t get to enjoy it long before the fingers were gone and he was being forced to sit on the tile seat. Michael was gone and back in a couple seconds.

Alex just looked up at him, curls plastered to his face, chest heaving up and down with barely controlled restraint. He shut the water off and flicked the bottle open, pouring a generous amount on his hand and coating his dick. Then he was sitting next to Alex and pulling him onto his lap so his back was pressed to his chest. He forced his legs open and slipped the head of his cock over his entrance.

Alex had never felt more exposed with his legs spread this way. He caught a glimpse of their reflection in the tiles but it wasn’t clear.

Then Michael was slipping into him, the position making his ass tighter. He could feel every curve of the man inside him and he let out a loud moan. Michael’s mouth against his shoulder grinned and nipped at him.

“You’re so tight. Squeezing me so good. You ready to be punished for your little stunt with the knife? Sending me into bloodlust?” Michael’s arm wrapped around his waist, holding him steady. He began thrusting his hips slow and deep. Alex whimpered as he held onto Michael’s arms.

“I just wanted… to be good for you…” he gasped out. Michael’s hips jerked up, hitting the bundle of nerves inside him.

“I warned you about putting your life in danger. That you’d be punished.” Alex shuddered. This certainly didn’t feel like a punishment. Then again, he hadn’t really started.

“You’re free to cum whenever but you can’t touch yourself.”

_Oh, that’s not so bad…_

“And if you don’t cum before I do, I’ll make sure you do in front of everyone later,” he finished the threat. His cock jumped, begging for any sort of stimulation. Damn his body. Every suggestion Michael made had his skin buzzing. Things he would have never considered with anyone else suddenly sounded like the most delicious torture.

“Michael I…” he didn’t know what he was going to say and it didn’t matter. Michael sucked hickeys into his shoulder and thrust his hips into him roughly. He replaced whatever sentence he was going to say with little moans every time his hips connected with his ass.

Alex couldn’t be sure if the dampness on his skin was sweat or water. Probably both.

“You are mine. Mine to use as I see fit. And if you keep tempting me with that sweet blood of yours, maybe I’ll just lock this up.” He wrapped a loose fist around him, only stroking a few times before releasing him. Alex tried to move his hips to get more of his touch but Michael held him firmly in place.

He was being lifted and pressed against the glass. He lifted his hands up to brace himself and Michael held him up by his thighs. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass and could just barely see the outline of his hands in the mirror. He wondered briefly what it would be like to watch Michael fuck him. Or the other way around if that’s how it went.

Michael’s hands tightened on his thighs as he got better leverage. Alex desperately needed him deeper but now he was avoiding it.

_This asshole doesn’t want me to cum._

The realization made him groan. Fine. He would play dirty.

“Come on Michael. I thought you were going to wreck me,” he taunted, breathless. He heard a growl from behind him. “Don’t blame me if I have to find someone else. I’m sure there’s another vampire who’d love my blood. Or maybe I’ll go after Kyle—”

Michael pulled out of him and dropped his legs, though he never let him fall. He was spun around and trapped against the glass. Michael’s eyes burned with rage and his hand wrapped around his throat.

“Take it back.”

“No.” His nose twitched. He bared his fangs at him again, only intensifying the need pulsing through every part of him. “Prove me wrong. _Wreck_ me,” he dared.

Michael was sinking his teeth into the mark and Alex keened. He knew Michael wasn’t drinking but the burning that was taking over his body tipped him off. The venom rushed through him, igniting every nerve. Michael’s hands were everywhere, grabbing, scratching, and caressing.

“Oh god,” he whimpered out. He wanted to run but Michael was everywhere. Lips running over his throat, hands over his arms and torso, and hips grinding into him.

“You want to rethink being a brat and trying to get out of your punishment?” Alex’s hands flew to his hair, yanking him from his neck and crashing their lips together. Michael’s tongue was in his mouth, teasing. Alex was melting and he needed him inside again.

Alex broke away from the kiss and turned on his own, holding onto the metal bar for support. He kneeled on the bench, the tile rough on his knees. He pressed himself against the wall, sticking his ass out as much as he could.

“Please, Michael,” he begged. Michael groaned at the sight of him.

“You’re lucky you’re so damn sexy.” His hands grabbed Alex’s waist and he pushed himself inside again. Michael didn’t bother waiting before he was fucking him. His hands were all over his back, scratching lightly. Alex trembled as the whines and moans fell from his lips with every rough jerk of his hips.

“Is this how it is? You’re a brat when you want to be used? Piss me off and make me jealous when you want it rough?” He couldn’t respond. He felt every thrust deep in his gut as his eyes fluttered closed. He wanted to touch himself but Michael had said not to. He didn’t need to bring on any more of his punishments. No matter how much he wanted to.

Michael’s hand wrapped around his throat and yanked him back against his chest. His fingers squeezed the sides of his neck, restricting the blood flow. His head spun and body burned. Steam rolled around them and he finally felt the water droplets hitting his skin. Water ran over him. Every drop was like lava running down his body.

“Oh god, Michael… Michael…” He groaned next to his ear and bit at his earlobe.

“You feel good? Now who do you belong to, hunter?”

“Not… you…” he panted out, letting himself smirk. He was so close. He needed to draw this out just a bit longer.

He was shoved forward with his wrists pinned to the tile above him. Michael abused his ass, thrusting in and out as he hung on to his last sliver of control. A sharp slap on his ass made him yelp.

“Try that again,” he threatened. The desire was coiled so tightly. Precum dripped from the tip of his cock. It jumped with every thrust of Michael’s hips, begging for release. He tried to move his own hips but his pace was too fast. Another swat on his ass brought his focus back to Michael. “Answer me. Or I might rethink letting you cum.”

He reached around and grabbed his throbbing erection, just firm enough to make Alex choke out a whine and try to thrust his hips. But his hand didn’t move. Just kept him on the edge while he tried to form coherent words.

“…yours… I’m yours,” he finally managed. Michael buried himself deep inside and stopped moving. He clenched his ass around hm, trying to encourage him to move.

“Keep going. I want to hear your apology for making me jealous.” He was held steady as he clenched his fists, trying to make his brain work properly.

“I… I just needed you…” A rough thrust cut him off. He moaned and pressed back as much as he could.

“Talk Alex. Don’t get distracted by me.” Alex swallowed.

“I wanted to see… how far I could push…” Another thrust. “Make you possessive.” Thrust. “It makes me want you so fucking bad.” Thrust. “I’ve never felt this good with anyone else.” Thrust. “You own me, Michael. Oh god please, fuck me.”

Michael growled and released his wrists, instead grabbing his hair and pulling him back against his chest. His hips snapped forward as he stroked his cock. Curses tumbled from Alex’s lips as the water from the shower ran between them. His hands reached blindly behind him, needing to touch Michael.

“You’re so fucking good for me. You break my rules just to drive me crazy don’t you?” The only sounds Alex could make were desperate moans as Michael moved in and out of him. His legs shook, feeling like he would fall over any second. As though the only thing to hold him up was Michael.

“So… close…” he panted out. His nerves were like fireworks on his skin. Every stroke of Michael’s hand was like the only relief he could get. The coolness of his hand mixed with the burning of the water made his hips roll as much as Michael would allow.

“Cum, baby. And remember I’m the one who let you.”

Alex shuddered as his orgasm hit like a train. He pleaded for any sort of break but Michael’s thrusts hitting his sweet spot only served to drag it out. The white spurts hit the tile on the wall and were quickly washed away by the water. Trembles of overstimulation rolled over him as he dug his nails into Michael’s leg.

He felt Michael’s lips on his skin and the erratic breathing to match his hips. The hand that was in his hair slid down to wrap around his throat, angling his head. His teeth scraped over his skin but he never bit. The growl from his chest vibrated against his back. Michael all but ripped his mouth away and his hips stuttered. He gripped his hips, thrusting into him roughly a few extra times as he filled him. Alex felt the excess run down his leg only to be rinsed away by the water that was quickly turning cold.

“Michael,” he said breathlessly. His fingers gripped his skin, holding him firmly in place.

Michael seemed to be brought back to the real world and pulled out of him slowly, even releasing his grip on his throat. Alex whimpered at the emptiness but there was no way he could go again right now. And something was off with Michael.

He turned slowly, allowing himself to sit down. Alex took his hands and encouraged him to sit next to him. Michael wouldn’t look at him; just continued staring at the ceiling. His eyebrows drew together as Michael practically fell to his knees in front of him, hiding his face.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened,” he asked, beginning to panic.

He cradled his face in his hands but he wouldn’t lift his head. Michael’s fingers ran up his thighs and around to his hips. The touches were featherlight. As though he would break.

“Michael, please. Talk to me.”

“I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled out. Alex blinked, confused.

“What do you mean? Look at me,” he ordered gently. Michael fought the pull at first but eventually he let himself be seen. Truly seen. His eyes bright red and fangs extended. The pain that danced behind the bloodlust was so obvious it made Alex want to cry for him.

“I’m a monster, Alex. You kill things like me.” Alex shook his head.

“You aren’t a monster—"

“Look at me! Driven by hunger and desperation and addiction. I literally can’t quit you anymore,” he snapped. Alex pressed his forehead to Michael’s. “I almost killed you just now. And you would have turned. All because I wanted you for myself. How does that not repulse you?”

“Because I trust you. You have me Michael. I’m not going anywhere you aren’t.” He meant it. His heart raced whenever Michael was close to him. He looked forward to waking up with him. He was willing to lose everything if it meant keeping him by his side.

“It’s the mark talking—”

“No. This is me Michael. I only wish I knew how to convince you.” The red in his eyes began to retreat. The water that cascaded around them was freezing now. Alex shivered and Michael moved to stand but he held on to him, pulling him into a soft kiss instead. Michael held him so gently even as his body trembled.

“Besides,” Alex started when they broke apart. “If you’re somehow repulsive for wanting me for yourself, then I must be twice as bad. I’m jealous of little bags of nameless blood after all,” he said, attempting a joke. Thankfully, it earned him a grin and light laugh.

Michael reached to the side and shut the water off. He lifted Alex into his arms and carried him back to the bedroom. Alex laughed as he was dropped on the bed, still soaking wet. Michael crawled over him, pressing sweet kisses to his face and neck.

“Hey, give me a break,” Alex giggled. His cocky smile was back when he stood again. No evidence of the soul baring desperation from a moment ago.

“I am. You’ll need it for what I have planned for you. You aren’t getting out of punishment that easily.” His cock twitched half-heartedly. “I just need to make sure the outfit I got you fits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated!  
> Comments make me and other authors very happy!


End file.
